


Avengers 365

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kittens, Multi, attempted suicide, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 96
Words: 39,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>365 oneshots for the avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Could It Be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Avengers or you

Steve was nervous as hell. He didn’t know how to act around you. Whenever he had seen you he felt his heart rate pick up and he grew nervous around you. He had been friends with you since he had awoken. You were the only person that he would turn to when he had a question about the 21st century. You were the only person that he trusted fully. You were an easier person to talk to than anyone else that he had met.

 

He had seen you battle along side of him and he knew that you were more than capable for handling yourself on missions and being alone. But he just couldn’t understand why his heart beat so fast around you. His hands would sweat and he would have to wipe them repeatedly to keep them dry. He even felt his heart flutter when you smiled at him. He wasn’t sure if he should even be around you.

 

He stopped when he saw you walking down the hall heading towards the main room of the Avenger’s tower. He couldn’t help, but think that you were a beautiful sight. The way that you moved just entranced him.

 

“Hey Capsicle quit watching her.” Tony’s voice caused him to jump and turn and face the billionaire. Tony smirked at him. “You are in love with her, just face it.”

 

Steve looked at Tony in shock. “I d-do not like her Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Sure you don’t.” Tony shoved his hands into his pockets. “She ain’t going to wait forever you know. Others have their eyes on her. At least tell her how you feel. I mean isn’t she the one that you trust the most?”

 

Steve looked at Tony in bewilderment. He wasn’t sure that he could even do that.

 

“She ain’t going to wait forever cap. You never know unless you try. Besides you would hate it if someone took her before you ever got the chance to. Wouldn’t you?”

 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t even like her like that, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Well you two seem cozy from time to time.” Tony said with a smirk. “Oh…” Tony looked around the captain. “Looks like you might have lost your chance.”

 

Steve looked over and saw you talking to Agent Sitwell. He saw you laughing and he felt a pang in his heart.

 

Tony saw the look that he was giving you. Tony moved quickly past Steve and went to talk to Agent Sitwell.

 

Steve was confused of why Tony did what he did. He watched Tony talk to you and you looked towards him. Steve felt his face flush. You were coming right towards him.

 

“Hey Steve.” You said with a smile. A smile that he had grown to love.

 

“H-hi.” He said bashfully.

 

You couldn’t help, but wonder why Steve was acting this way. He avoided you for weeks on end. And it upsetted you that he did. “How are you?” You asked softly.

 

Steve looked at you nervously. “I am alright.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Perhaps Tony was right. Maybe he was in love with you.

 

You raised a delicate eyebrow looking at him. “You sure?” You questioned him.

 

Steve looked at you nervously. Perhaps he needed to say something then maybe he wouldn’t be so nervous around you. After all you had given your friendship to him and he had given you friendship as well.

 

You put your hand on his shoulder. Your cheeks flushed a little bit due to having such close contact with him.

 

“I have something to tell you.” He said softly.

 

“What is it Steve?” You asked softly. Perhaps this was the chance that you were going to get. You had grown to love him and you were willing to help him adjust into the 21st century.

 

“I love you.” He said shyly.

 

Your eyes widened. “What?”

 

“I love you.”

 

You had heard right. “I love you too Steve.”

  
Steve smiled. He was happy to hear that. He brought his head down to yours and captured your lips in an innocent kiss. 


	2. It Happens to the Best of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has a problem which leads up to cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been requested to write this, but I had to make it right in the spot that I had given it for a rating. I hope that it is still good.

Thor threw you onto the bed that the two of you were sharing ever since he had come back. He had thrown your shirt somewhere in the room and the candles that had been lit glowed off of your skin. He wasn’t about to have you walk out that door. He was going to ravage you and make love to you.

 

Thor’s eyes landed on the red lacy bra that you had worn that day. He didn’t know what to think of what you were wearing that was covering your breasts. His hands went to the back of your bra and his thick fingers fumbled. He couldn’t get your bra undone.

 

You couldn’t help, but laugh. You could tell by the look that was on his face that he was frustrated. You knew that you probably ruined the mood with him. You kissed him softly on the lips.

 

“I cannot get that thing off of you.”

 

You laughed lightly. “It is fine Thor. It happens to the best of us. You will learn soon enough.” You told him as you grabbed your shirt and curled up to him.

  
Thor ran his fingers through your hair. He still felt like he had failed in trying to get your bra off. But the mood was killed and he was up to cuddling with you for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests.


	3. My Choice Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are fighting over you and you show them who you actually love.

 

You don’t know how the hell it happened, but the two best friends Bucky and Steve. Captain America and the Winter Soldier were arguing. You weren’t sure what it was about until you came into the room.

 

“She wouldn’t date you Steve.” Bucky said, as he locked his blue eyes with his best friend.

 

“She would too.” Steve said proudly.

 

Bucky shook his head. “She rather date a man with dark hair.”

 

“She doesn’t look at you like that.” Steve responded.

 

Your eyes widened. You couldn’t figure out who the hell they were talking about. Who ever the girl was they were lucky to have two hot guys fight over her. You felt a pang in your heart. You actually liked one of the guys that was arguing with his best friend.

 

“Oh really now, Steve? Why don’t we ask her right now.”

 

Steve looked over and saw you standing there.

 

“Who are you two fighting about.”

 

“You. Who would you pick?” Steve said.

 

“I am telling you Steve. She will pick me.”

 

You blinked a few times. They had been arguing about you this entire time? Well that was a load of bullshit. You were going to end that right then and there. There was no reason why the two of them should be fighting over you. You walked over to Steve and grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him towards you. You put your arms around his neck and got onto your tip toes kissing Steve full on the lips with an innocent kiss.

 

Steve’s hands went to your hips. He melted into the kiss with you. He knew right then and there that you had chosen him and not his best friend.

  
Bucky watched the two of you kissing with a heavy heart. Perhaps the two of you were better off together than you and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests.


	4. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have something to tell Clint.

You had been feeling sick for a while now and you were tired of praying to the porcelain god when you got sick. You had gone to the doctor and he had given you the news. It was something that you were not prepared for. You nervously came back to the Avengers Tower. You needed to talk to your husband. You could only hope that he was home. You weren’t even sure of how to tell him of what the doctor said. You accidently ran into Natasha.

 

“Where are you off to?” Natasha asked you. Her green eyes studied you and could tell that something was wrong with you.

 

“Natasha have you seen Clint?” You asked nervously. You really wanted to tell your husband first.

 

Natasha nodded her head. “The last time that I saw him he was up in his nest.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. Of course he would be in his nest. “Thanks Natasha.”

 

“Is everything alright?” She asked you as you began to walk away from her.

 

You looked over your shoulder. “I hope it will be once I tell Clint.” You told her as you went back on your trip to the nest. You hated the fact that he would be in his nest because it was always hard for you to get up to his nest. Perhaps he needed time to himself again. You got into the elevator. “JARVIS.”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Barton?”

 

“To my floor please.”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Barton.”

 

You arrived on your floor and now you just had to go to the nest. Tony had done a good job to put rafters on the floor that you were living on with your husband. It gave Clint places to go when he needed to be alone. But at the moment you needed him badly. You put your hand on your stomach trying to remain calm as you looked up at the rafters. “Clint, honey.”

 

Clint looked down at you from the rafter that he was on. “What is it Little Bird?”

 

You looked up at him. “I need to talk to you.” You said, your nerves were beginning to get to you. You needed to hold him and tell him what was up.

 

“Come up then.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

Clint looked at you with worried eyes. He grabbed the rope and came down. He looked at you trying to make sure that you weren’t hurt. “What is it?” He asked softly when he realized that you weren’t hurt.

 

“Clint… I won’t be able to go on missions any more.”

 

“Is this because of what the doctor said?” He asked softly. “The reason why you are sick?” He was thinking the worst that something was going to end up killing you.

 

You nodded your head. “Yes.”

 

“And…”

 

“I’m pregnant.” You said softly.

 

Clint’s eyes went wide. “We’re going to have a baby?”

 

You nodded your head. “I know that it wasn’t planned.”

 

Clint pulled you into his arms. He kissed the top of your head. “I know it wasn’t planned. But I am happy.”

 

You looked up at him. “You are happy?”

 

Clint nodded his head. “Yes, Little Bird. I am very happy.” He said softly.

  
You placed a soft kiss onto his lips. Perhaps that this news wasn’t as bad as you thought in giving to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests


	5. Pretty Little Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky stops you from scaling Avengers Tower.

You slipped on your white beater over your black bra. You slipped on your black gloves over your small hands. You were going to do this. As insane as the idea was. You were going to climb down the Avengers Tower. You braided your hair and slipped your boots on. You grabbed the gear that was sitting beside your bed and walked out of your room.

 

You had been living in the Avengers tower since you had become involved with Bucky Barnes also known as the Winter Soldier. You so far were welcomed by the Avengers that lived there, but the one thing that concerned you was of how much Bucky was still messed up in the head. He was having a lot of nightmares and it still scared you that he would and could possibly turn back into the Winter Soldier.

 

You stopped when you saw Bucky walking out of his room. You smiled. “Bucky.”

 

Bucky looked at you. “What are you doing?” He asked in confusion. He saw the gear that you had with you. He was even more confused. You had climbing gear on you.

 

You smiled. “I am going to scale down the side of the tower.”

 

Bucky’s blue eyes went wide. How were you going to do this. The building was very tall and you could possibly fall to your death. “No…”

 

You raised your eyebrow. “What?” You asked tilting your head to the side. You were confused of why he wouldn’t allow you to do this. “Why not?”

 

“Because it is dangerous.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Why?”

Bucky came forward. “I know that you are insane my dear, but not that crazy to go scaling down Avengers Tower.”

 

You laughed. “Coming from you. Bucky I scale down things for a living. What is so different about me scaling down the side of this building?”

 

Bucky pulled you close to him. His hot breath hit your face causing you to wish that you hadn’t ran into him. Bucky had a thing of stopping you from doing things like that. He gripped your hips lightly. “I can’t allow you to do this.” He said kissing you softly.

  
You glared at him with a half hearted glare. “I hate it when you do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still accepting requests


	6. Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a gift from you on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that it was a good idea to write one for Steve today since today is Independence Day.

You were in your room getting ready for Steve’s birthday. You were hoping to celebrate it with him and perhaps actually tell your feelings towards him. You already knew about his towards you and you had yet decided to act upon it. Maybe today was the day that you would act upon it and tell him how you felt.

 

You fixed your hair into a lone braid. You fixed your red white and blue swim suit top before slipping your red tank top over it that had an american flag. Hey what can you say you were very patriotic and loved your country. Probably not as much as you loved Steve. You walked out of your room and let out a soft sigh. You already knew one thing Tony was going all out for Steve to throw him a 21st century birthday party which meant a lot of booze, food, and music.

 

You nervously walked towards the tower in hopes that you were fashionably late. It was one of the things that you loved doing. You knew Steve always worried about when you were running late for things and you were a SHIELD agent. You made it to the tower in no time and due to the sound that was coming from the top of the tower it meant that a full party was in swing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve looked around nervously. He hated big parties. He kind of wished that Tony would have stopped throwing him this birthday party, but it didn’t happen. He still got the party and it was too loud for him so far. The one person that he was hoping to show up, you had yet to arrive. He had thanked you many times for trying to get him to understand this new age. He was adjusting about as well as he could being a man from the 40’s. He was just nervous that you hadn’t shown up yet. Where were you?

 

You finally showed up coming through the door. You saw Steve looking around nervously. You shook your head. Of course Steve would get nervous about things especially something like this. You looked over and saw Tony drinking heavily. You shook your head. Of course he would need a reason to drink heavily. You decided to walk over to Steve. “Hey.” You said with a smile.

 

Steve looked at you and smiled. “Hello.” He said shyly. He still was fairly shy knowing that you knew that he liked you, but so far you hadn’t shown any interests in him so he just kind of gave up in talking to you and trying to get your attention.

 

“Happy birthday.” You told him giving him a hug.

 

He smiled when you have him the hug. “Thanks.” He said softly.

 

You pulled away and saw the pink that was across his cheeks. You always found it cute when he blushed. “I have a present for you.” You said softly. You were embarrassed to give him this gift. What if he didn’t still like you?

 

“Oh? What would that be?” He questioned curiously.

 

You swallowed the lump that was in your throat. You got onto your tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

Steve was shocked. After all of this time you had feelings for him and you never acted upon them. Steve kissed you back softly. God was finally on his side for once.

 

“Capsicle finally got some action!” Tony hollered.

 

The two of you pulled apart and glared at him.

 

“Tash…” You started to say.

 

“You got it.”

  
Tony gulped and ran off with the Black Widow behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests.


	7. Pillow Fights and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the reader have a pillow fight.

“Please come over.” You pleaded with Loki. You wanted him to come over and have a sleepover with you and so far that wasn’t working out the way that you had wanted it to.

 

“No.” Loki said crossing his arms. There was no way that he was going to spend time with you a mortal. He didn’t like the idea of a sleepover.

 

You felt yourself fall some. You wanted Loki to have a sleepover with you. You weren’t going to stop until he agreed to have a sleepover with you. “Please Loki?” You pouted. After all he was on earth for a reason and you had been making sure that he wasn’t causing trouble. The least he could do was come over to a sleepover.

 

“No.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You don’t know how you did it, but after asking Loki 50 some times after his first two turndowns you had gotten him to agree to come over. He said he would come over if it got you to shut up and made you happy so you weren’t annoying the living hell out of him any more.

 

You were dressed in your night clothes which was a pair of black sleep pants and a green tank top.

 

Loki looked over at you. “I cannot believe I allowed myself to be here at your home with you mortal.” He said looking at you harshly.

 

You looked at him with wide eyes. Loki was always like this. Causing some kind of problem that was hurtful. You couldn’t help, but think of what to do to him. An idea hit you. You knew that you would probably get into trouble. You didn’t care at that moment. After all this was a sleepover and things fun happened during sleepovers. You grabbed the pillow that you had behind you.

 

Loki looked at you with wide eyes. “What are you….”

 

You smirked and hit him with the pillow that you held.

 

Loki glared at you. “This is war.” He said grabbing a pillow as well.

 

You weren’t sure of how this happened that the two of you gotten into a pillow fight, but there was no reason that it was going to be an easy win for you since you were facing against a god.

 

But the two of you being in a pillow fight with one another was something that was destroying all of the pillows that you had on your bed.

 

Loki pulled you forward and his lips met yours in a kiss. Something that you weren’t expecting.

 

You had always wondered what his lips felt like and now you were having this, but you couldn’t help, but wonder why Loki was kissing you. This was something that you were not use to. Guys never just got the gull to kiss you. You were an agent which meant that guys were more afraid of you than anything else.

 

Loki pulled away from you.

 

Your eyes were wide. You were still in shock that Loki had kissed you. “Loki…” You said softly. “What was that about?”

  
Loki rolled his eyes and picked up the pillow that he had on his lap. He hit you with it. “Ruined the moment.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests. I will be more than happy to write what ever you my readers want. I am sorry that they are so short though.


	8. Will You Help Me Hide A Body?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes in when you are singing an odd song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was listening to Will You Help Me Hide a Body.

You and Steve had been dating for a while now and he has yet to learn some of your quirks that you had. He didn’t know that you had a morbid sense of humor yet. He only knew that you were an agent in shield and you were a killer. He knew that. You weren’t as deadly as Natasha, but you were close enough.

 

You were home alone in the apartment that you shared with Steve as he had gone out for his usual jog to at least have some kind of balance in his life while living in DC. You had your bright purple ear plug headphones in your ears listening to your music. Something that Steve never really bothered getting into. A familiar song reached your ears and you couldn’t help, but to smile. Your morbid side was coming out of you this time and heaven help Steve if he came home to see you singing this song. You loved this song even though it was a parody of Do You Want to Build a Snowman.

 

_Elsa_

_Will you help me hide a body?_

_C’mon we can’t delay_

_No one can see him on the floor,_

_Get him out the door,_

_Before he can decay!_

_I thought you were my buddy_

_We won’t get caught_

_Just help me and don’t ask why_

_Will you help me hide a body?_

_It didn’t have to be in one piece._

_Go away, Anna._

_Oh dear, why…_

You began  to clean the apartment. It was something that you did while Steve was out and about. He didn’t dare question you when you cleaned. You had decided to do the dishes that were leftover from dinner the night before. You hadn’t even heard Steve come into the apartment and calling for you.

 

_Won’t you help me hide a body?_

_This one’s been knocked out since last_

_Fall I think his company is overdue_

_It’s about time we threw_

_His body down the well_

_Stay down there, Joan._

_It gets a little lonely_

_Digging up all these graves_

_Out in the night by myself_

_Ugh, we’re already running out of space in these caves._

Steve watched you with wide eyes. What on earth were you listening to? You wouldn’t do such a thing would you? He watched you do the dishes and you continued to sing.

 

_Elsa, please I know you’re in there_

_You’ve been hiding all these years_

_They say, “don’t cry” and I have tried to_

_Hide bodies without you_

_Now I’m out of tears_

_I’ve killed mother and father_

_Now it’s you and me_

_What are you gonna do?_

_Won’t you help me hide their bodies?_

_I’m coming for you Elsa._

 

You felt a tap on your shoulder and saw Steve’s wide blue eyes. You removed your headphones and looked at him. “What’s wrong darling?” You asked tilting your head to the side. You could only hope that he didn’t hear you singing Will You Help Me Hide A Body.

 

“That…” He couldn’t form the words. He didn’t know that his girlfriend of the past year being that morbid.

 

You felt your face grow red. You were hoping that Steve would not find out about your sick and twisted sense of humor. “Oh god Steve…”

 

“You really don’t want help hiding a body do you?” Steve asked softly.

 

You shook your head. “Oh no. It is a song.” You told him. “I wouldn’t ever do that.”

 

Steve believed what you had said.

  
You kissed him lightly on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests.


	9. Movie Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and you have a movie night. But Bucky has other ideas

You had decided that it was wise to have Bucky come to your level in the Avengers Tower to have a movie night together. You knew that he was still fairly confused of the world around him and he had gotten most of his memories back. He just now needed to get up with the time. You had decided that the two of you would be watching The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey tonight. You weren’t sure of how Bucky would react to this movie, but it was worth a shot that was for sure.

 

And here you were with your bright idea bringing the two of you together. The both of you were sitting on the couch leaving enough room between the two of you so you weren’t touching.

 

Your eyes were glued to the tv. You had seen this movie quite a few times and you loved every minute of it.

 

Bucky’s eyes left the movie for a few moments to look over at you. He was still surprised that you had asked him to come over and watch a movie with you. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He was having a hard time sitting next to you. It was all because of what you were wearing. It was causing a problem for him. He had never seen you dressed in sleep shorts that barely reached your mid thighs, a tank top revealing more skin than you needed to and your hair pulled up onto the top of your head in a messy bun.

 

You looked over at him and saw that his attention was on the movie. You smiled a small smile. You were thankful that Bucky had gladly accepted your offer. You didn’t know what you would have done if he told you no. You turned your attention back to the movie.

 

Bucky grabbed his knees. His heart rate picked up. This was rediculous. He was attracted to you and you didn’t even know it. You just acted like the two of you were just friends. Sadly ite was becoming a problem for him. He still hadn’t known what his feelings towards you were just yet and he was slightly nervous to even act upon them since you had called him your friend.

 

He bit his lip when he saw the tip of your tongue poke out of your pink lips. God you were making this more and more of a problem for him. He forced it down so he wouldn’t attack you with kisses and scare the hell out of you.

 

You licked your lips as you continued to watch the movie. You hadn’t even noticed that Bucky wasn’t watching the movie, but watching your every movement.

 

Bucky couldn’t take it any more. He grabbed onto your arms causing you to squeak and placing you onto his lap.

 

“Bucky?” You questioned confused.

 

Bucky didn’t say a word to you. He moved his arms around your waist keeping you there.

  
You felt his lips on the side of your neck. You shivered because this was not Bucky at all. You turned your head and his lips met yours. You were going to question him, but you knew that there was no point in asking him why he had kissed you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests


	10. I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to come home to Sam.

Sam had gone to check the mail to see what had come for him. He picked up the envelopes out of his mail box and began to go through them. His eyes landed on the envelope that was from you. He ran up the stairs to his apartment and went inside. He placed the other envelopes down onto the kitchen table and opened the envelope that was from you.  He began to read what you had written to him.

 

_Dear Sam,_

_I am sorry that I didn’t get the chance to write to you sooner. You know how war is. You never know what happens from one day to the next day. Anyways I wanted to tell you something important. Don’t tell my folks okay? I wanted you to know first. I am coming home. I will be in D.C. on the 20th at 5 pm and I am hoping to see you then. You will meet me at the airport won’t you? Knowing you of course you would. I missed you so much and I hope that you will be there when I come home._

_Love,_

_(y/n)._

Sam looked happily at the letter. He looked at the calander and saw that the 20th was today. Huh time didn’t seem to like him that much. But he had time to get to the airport to see you. He decided to grab his keys from the table and began to head to the door. He headed out. He had plenty of time to get there that was for sure. He couldn’t wait to see you again. It had been almost two years since he last saw you and he missed you a lot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You stepped off of the airplane dressed in your greens that you normally walked around in. You were finally home and you couldn’t wait to see Sam again. He was the reason why you had joined the army in the first place. You could only hope that the letter that you had sent him had made it to him and he would be there when you got home.

 

You walked slowly to the bag claim area and got your bags. You slowly began your walk to see if you could find Sam. You saw him standing there waiting for you. To you it looked like he kept up with his routine of keeping himself active and not falling into depression. You walked towards him. You didn’t want to go out in a full run towards him just due to the fact that you didn’t want to topple him over. “Sam.”

Sam turned and you saw a handsome smile come onto his face.

 

You had always thought that Sam was handsome, but you were thinking that more and more due to the fact that you had been away from him for so long. You walked towards him quicker. You threw yourself into Sam’s arms.

 

Sam hugged you as tightly as he could. He missed you so much. “I missed you.” He whispered to you.

 

“I missed you too Sam.”

 

He pulled away from you and looked into your bright (color) eyes. “Do you have to go back?” He asked you softly.

 

You looked into his brown eyes. A small smile came to your lips. “I don’t have to go back. I have served my time.”

 

Sam smiled. You were actually going to be staying home forever this time. “You’re staying?”

 

You smiled and nodded your head.

 

Sam pulled you in for another hug. He got his beautiful best friend back.

 

You rested your head upon his shoulder.

 

“I am glad that you are home to stay.”

 

“I am glad that you were here to get me.” You did something that you had never done before and that was kiss your best friend on the lips. “I love you Sam.”

  
“I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests on here and on my tumblr page. lunarsaturn88.tumblr.com


	11. Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are willing to try again in a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this fluffy but it was kind of hard too. Hopefully Phil isn't too OOC.

You had been through so much during the years. Many failed relationships and they hadn’t ended well due to the fact that it wasn’t you that always had the problem. It was your other half who couldn’t leave well enough alone and decided to go and chase after other skirts to be with them instead of with you. All because you wouldn’t give yourself to them.

 

You were a shield agent and you didn’t have time for things like that. And you weren’t going to allow yourself to fall for anyone else, but sadly when did things ever go according to your plans. You had fallen in love again and you wouldn’t even allow yourself to talk to the person. You had never meant to fall in love with Phil Coulson. The very man that had brought you into Shield due to the gifts that you had. You had made a marvelous agent. You even had him smile when you could disarm the Black Widow your best friend so easily.

 

You paced back and forth.

 

Natasha looked at you. “You are scared.” She pointed out to you.

 

You groaned. “I can’t help it.”

 

“You are scared to fall in love again after what’s his name hurt you.”

 

You shook your head. “I cannot fall in love again.”

 

“You don’t want to be hard as me and not being able to have a regular relationship.” She told you with a knowing look.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I rather be like that than have myself hurt all over again.”

 

“Agent Coulson isn’t like the other men you dated. He would be willing to wait for you when you were ready. He is able to handle that fact that you are a high risk agent like myself.” Natasha stated, as she stood up.

 

You let out a soft sigh. You knew that what she said was very true. You just were afraid that something bad would happen. You could only hope that he was willing to be with you.

 

“Here’s your chance to talk to him.” Natasha told you pushing you lightly towards Phil who was walking down the hall.

 

You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. You were nervous as heck. How on earth were you going to tell him? You slowly walked toward Phil. You weren’t sure of how he was going to react when you told him that you had feelings for him. You swallowed the lump that had reformed and went up towards Phil.

 

“Agent (l/n).” Phil said looking at you in surprise.

 

“Agent Coulson.” You said softly looking at him. You were still afraid to ask him if he liked you. Granted yes you had heard countless times from Natasha that he liked you.

 

“How are you doing?” He asked you softly.

 

You felt your cheeks turn red. You were going to hate yourself if Natasha was wrong on this. “I am fine.” You said softly.

 

Phil looked at you in concern. He knew that you weren’t really fine. You were still having issues. “Are you still having…”

 

“Issues?” You questioned. “Yeah…” You looked away sadly.

 

“Listen…” He said softly putting his hand on your shoulder. “You always have me…”

 

You shook your head. “But you wouldn’t want to date someone who is like me Phil.” You said softly.

 

“That’s where you are wrong.” He kissed you softly on the lips. “You just have to trust me on this. I am worth for you to try again.”

  
You smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. This time you knew that he was well worth the cause. 


	12. How to Save A Life II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cannot deal with your PTSD. Sam has to stop you from doing something stupid.

You sat alone in your apartment. You had left Sam’s apartment a while ago when you felt that you didn’t belong there. You were happy that Sam had gotten another friend, another wing man as you would put it. There was no room left in his life for you. After all how many people got to brag that their best friend was Captain America from the 1940’s? No one. Not even you.

 

You picked up the gun that had been sitting on your table. You had ignored the phone calls that you had gotten from Sam not really wanting to talk to him. After all he didn’t know that you had suffered from PTSD.

 

You heard knocking on the door. You didn’t even bother getting up. Your fingers tracing the smooth metal of the gun. Were you up to ending your life? Yes, because of so many factors. Sam had someone to help him through his problems. You were no longer needed and you knew that he would be well cared for. You were supposed to be dead anyways. You had the scars that proved that you had lived through hell and you still heard the screams from your fellow men who had died from a road bomb that wasn’t seen. It killed many of your friends and you would have been claimed as well. You kind of wish it had though. You had survivor’s guilt. Something that you didn’t know that Sam knew about quite well.

 

You heard another pound on the door and didn’t bother getting up still. You pulled the safety back. You didn’t even hear your name being called by none other than Sam. You felt your tears falling from your eyes. You just wanted all of this to end. You couldn’t bare to live like this any more. You were scared. You were scared of what Sam would think when you were no longer around. You also couldn’t live with the screams that you heard every single night.

 

You slowly brought the gun up underneath your chin.

 

The door slammed open. It was none other than Sam. His brown eyes widened. He was not expecting to see this. Not you with a gun to your head. He came towards you slowly. He called your name again.

 

You looked at him with wide eyes. You felt more tears spill from your eyes. You didn’t want Sam to see this.

 

Sam kneeled down in front of you. He called your name again and reached out for you. “Don’t do this.” He said softly.

 

Your eyes met with his brown ones. Why was he stopping you? He didn’t need you any more. No he didn’t. “You don’t need me any more.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Sam asked softly taking your hand that held the gun and lowering it some so you wouldn’t end up shooting yourself.

 

“You have Steve now… A new wingman.”

 

Sam shook his head. “No, he isn’t my wingman.” He swallowed the lump that was in his throat. “I need you.”

 

You felt more tears spill. How was this possible that he needed you. It was impossible for him to need you. “You don’t need me any more.”

 

“Yes, I do need you.”

 

You had never told Sam something and you were better off taking it to the grave knowing that your feelings for him would never be given back. “Sam… you don’t see me like I see you.”

 

“And what is that?” He questioned you softly.

 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. Perhaps it was best that you told him. “I love you, Sam…”

  
Sam clicked the safety to the gun back into place. He pulled you close to him. “I love you too. I always have. I am sorry that I never got to show you that.” He said softly kissing you on the lips. He never wanted to lose you. Not now and not ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests.


	13. Another Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky try to have another movie night. Sequel to Movie Night?

You shyly looked at Bucky who was sitting across from you. “Bucky?” You asked softly.

 

Bucky’s blue eyes locked onto your bright eyes. “Huh?”

 

You tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear as you looked at him. “Would you like to join me again for a movie night?” You asked shyly. You weren’t really sure if Bucky would join you for another movie night after what had happened with the last time that you had a movie night.

 

Bucky looked down and thought about it. He did want to spend more time with you due to the fact that he had kissed you just a few nights ago. And the two of you hardly spoken since then. He was concerned about what you were going to do if he kissed you again. All he could ever think about was kissing your soft lips again. Perhaps even more. He had never really had feelings for someone else in his life. Now here you were in his life and you were making it very hard on him to even concentrate on what was going on around him.

 

You looked at him in concern. What was taking him so long to answer you? “Bucky?” You questioned him again. You were trying to get his attention onto you again. What was taking so long for him to answer you?

 

Bucky bit his lip knowing that he was going to have to answer you. He just hoped that this time would be very different. He hoped that he wouldn’t jump you and kiss you again. But if he did he knew what he was going to have to do and that was ask you out properly. None of this beeating around the bush bull shit. He looked into your eyes. “Yes.” He said softly. He knew that this was probably a mistake, but he wanted to try this one more time. But if the tension got to be too much who knows what would happen.

 

“Tonight 7 o’clock?”

 

Bucky nodded his head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

7 PM had come and you finally were ready to have Bucky over to watch another movie with you. You could only hope that the two of you would be able to talk about what had happened not that long ago when he had kissed you. You had decided that the two of you would be watching this time The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug. Perhaps Bucky would have more of a feel for this one, you weren’t really sure though.

 

There was a knock on your door and you went to it. You opened it slowly and smiled when you saw that it was Bucky. You couldn’t help, but look at him with wonderment. He was still very handsome even though he had a metal arm. Perhaps that was the reason why he was staying away from you during this time. “Come in Bucky.” You said softly.

 

Bucky came into your room. He was nervous of being here. He was afraid that he was going to kiss you again. He was afraid that perhaps you would shun him and say that you had no feelings towards him. He had given himself a pep talk to come here to watch another movie with you.

 

“Bucky?” You called from the living area. You had thought that he had followed you, but no he stayed where he was at and it bothered you.

 

Bucky came into the living room and saw you sitting on the couch already. He couldn’t help, but think of how beautiful you were. His cheeks began to turn pink. This was going to be a lot harder than what he thought it was going to be.

 

You saw the blush creep onto his cheeks. What caused him to blush so badly? It couldn’t be because of what you were wearing. You were wearing sleep pants and an oversized t-shirt. So you were pretty much covered so he couldn’t see exposed flesh. “Bucky…”

 

Bucky walked across the room. He couldn’t take it. He just couldn’t. He wanted you to be his girl and be his steady. He could only hope that you would say yes to him. He pulled you to him.

 

Your cheeks began to grow red. What the hell was Bucky doing? “Bucky?” You said in shock.

 

“I have a question.” He whispered softly.

 

You were still confused of why he was doing this. “What?”

 

“Do you like me?” He asked softly. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know if you liked him. He wanted to make sure that this was not in vain.

 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “Yes…”

 

Bucky leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet kiss.  He pulled away from you. “Will you be my girl?”

  
You gasped. You leaned up and kissed him. You gave him your answer. You were going to be his girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests.


	14. It's A Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't know what he has until he lost it.

Steve sat alone in his room in Stark Tower. He had told Tony on countless occasions that he would not move in here, but now it seemed more wise now. He just couldn’t be alone all of the time. Not after what had happened. He thought that he would go insane being even near the apartment that you lived in. He wasn’t sure of how long that he just wanted to be alone and not around anyone. He raked his hands through his hair. He couldn’t even remember how the hell it happened. But it certainly haunted him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were next to Steve firing your gun. You ducked behind a car trying to hide from the bullets that were coming your way. “Steve please you need to go.” You said softly pleading with him.

 

“What about you?” Steve asked concerned.

 

“I will be fine. Just go, Steve.”

 

Steve leaned down  and placed a soft kiss on the top of your head. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

 

“Aye-aye Captain.” You said forcing a smile onto your lips. You weren’t even sure yourself if you were going to make it out of there alive.

 

Steve moved quickly knowing that you would be right behind him soon enough.

 

You looked over the car that you were hiding behind and fired a few rounds. You knew that you would most likely not see Steve again and it scared you. You didn’t dare tell him your fear that you might not actually make it back to him. You felt the tears burn in your eyes. No you couldn’t think that.

 

Bang!

 

You felt the bullet tear through you. You coughed. You couldn’t believe that you had gotten shot. You felt blood pool into your mouth and your world began to grow black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Natasha had been the one that had found you. She wasn’t sure how to tell Steve what had happened, but she had to do so. She looked at Steve and saw that he had a concern look upon his face.

 

“Did you find her?” Steve asked softly.

 

Natasha looked down at the ground. “Yes…”

 

“Where is she?”

 

Natasha swallowed the lump that was in her throat. She looked over and saw the stretcher that had you on it.

 

Steve looked over and his eyes widened when he saw your hand and saw bracelet that he had given you on your birthday that year. He had lost you. He for the second time in his life felt his heart break. He was actually going to ask you out after this was all over and now he couldn’t do that. He didn’t know what he had until he had lost you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve wasn’t the same after that day. He stood there with his friends bidding you farewell. He looked at your body that was done up nicely. He had to admit that you looked like you were sleeping. Perhaps you would be watching over him. He placed the flower into your casket with a ring that he was planning on giving you since he knew in his heart that you would have been the one that he would have been with if he had only asked you out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests


	15. Broken Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha knows something that no one else knows.

Natasha looked over at you. She loved how you looked today dressed in a tight red tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans that fit your curves like a glove. And don’t even get her started on your high heeled boots that went almost up to your knees. She knew something that you never admitted to anyone else. She knew that you flirted with guys, but sadly when they asked you to go home with them, well… you would deny them.

 

Natasha got up from her seat and walked past the avengers who were drinking and enjoying their time together. She was walking towards you.

 

“I am just saying… you should pop the Capsicle’s cherry.” Tony told you with a grin.

 

You just rolled your eyes at Tony’s antics. He had no idea about you not being interested in men. “No, thanks Tony.” You said with a small cheeky smile.

 

“Oh but why not?” Tony whined.

 

Natasha put her hand on your shoulder. “Because… she’s not interested in guys.” She said smugly.

 

“What do you mean that she is not interested in men?” Tony said in shock.

 

Natasha just rolled her eyes and turned you towards her. Her plump red lips captured your cherry red lips in a heated kiss.

 

Tony’s eyes went wide. He dropped the glass of whiskey that he had onto the floor. “You mean that she likes girl on girl action.”

 

You pulled away from Natasha. Your cheeks were tinted red. You normally didn’t show this side of you. Yes you were a lesbian. You smirked at Tony. “Oh Tony.”

 

Tony looked at you with wide eyes.

 

“I suggest you run.” You said.

 

Tony ran as fast as he could.

 

“Oh Tasha honey…”

 

Natasha smiled and used her Widow bites to shock Tony.

 

The screams that came from Tony made it worth your while. You turned to Natasha and smiled at her. You were kind of glad that Natasha had gotten you out of the closet. You captured her plump red lips with yours in another kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests


	16. How to Save A Life I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve saves you in more ways than one.

You had seen it all and you have been through it all. Probably more than anyone ever realized that was for sure. But that wasn’t what set you off this time. You went right into depression all because during the time that the Winter Soldier was causing problems for SHIELD that Steve and Natasha had shared a kiss and a certain redhead knew that you had feelings for the Virgin Captain. Hell it hurt you seeing them together just talking like friends were.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Of course you didn’t know that Steve was concerned about how you didn’t come around any more. You hadn’t talked to him since the accident with the Winter Soldier. His very own best friend. But he wanted to go over and talk to you, but you always ran away from him and it made him feel very bad. He didn’t know what was going on. But today was the last day that he was going to put up with you running away from him.

 

“Hey Steve.” Clint piped up coming up to America’s Golden Boy. “This was left for you.” He handed over a folded paper to him.

 

He looked at Clint with wide eyes and took the paper from the archer. He slowly opened it up and saw that it was from you. You had written him and you couldn’t even talk to him. This scared him because you normally talked to him. He began to read what you had written to him.

 

_Dear Steve,_

_I am really sorry that I haven’t talked to you since after what had happened with your best friend. I suppose that it is my fault for not having the guts to tell you what was going on…_

_The reason for this letter… I wanted to tell you that I am sorry… Sorry for everything that has happened. I am not the best at expressing my feelings. I know that I should have told you this, but you have Natasha now. So I suppose my feelings that I have don’t really matter…_

_But I will never be able to tell you in person. Steve… I wanted to tell you that I love you, but I am so sorry… it will never become a reality. I won’t be around for it to happen. Natasha is good for you. She will be able to get you integrated into the 21st century better than I ever could… I am just sorry that I would not be able to be there to see it._

_Don’t try to come and stop me… Please… I don’t think I could handle seeing you with someone else. If you do come to the house I will probably be gone. I am so sorry. I really do love you Steve. I am so sorry…_

_Good bye forever._

_(y/n)._

 

Steve could see the tear drops that had fallen ruining the ink causing blotches. His eyes widened. You couldn’t no. He dropped the letter and ran out of the Avengers Tower. No he couldn’t lose you. Not with how he felt about you. He only allowed Natasha to kiss him because he wasn’t sure of how you felt about him at all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You grabbed your pill bottle that you had used for your depression and a bottle of water. You shakily opened up your bottle of your pills and dumped them into your hand. You opened the bottle of water and threw the pills into your mouth and drank the water. Suicide was the best thing that you could think of to deal with the heartache that you had felt towards Steve. How could he have not known that you were in love with him for so long and him having Natasha on his arm meant that there was no place for you in his life.

 

You sat down on the couch and felt the pills slowly take effect on your body. You laid down and you began to slowly close your eyes. You could only hope that Steve wouldn’t be barging into your home and save you from the fate that you had put yourself into.

 

You heard the door slam open and someone calling your name. You knew the sound of the voice it was Steve the man that you loved.

 

“Oh god, what did you do.” Steve said running his hands through your hair trying to get you to look at him.

 

Your eyes locked onto his beautiful blue eyes. That was the last thing that you got to see before you slipped into unconsciousness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You heard beeping. Your eyes slowly fluttered open. You saw white tiles. You knew where you were. You were in the hospital. You knew what had happened. Steve had saved your life. It was something that you didn’t want him to do. You want to move your arm, but you felt a pressure upon it. You slowly looked over and saw that Steve was there with you in the room. You were confused when you had seen his face was streaked with tears. “Steve.” You said hoarsely. You didn’t know how long you had been there.

 

Steve looked at you. He felt tears come to his eyes. “Hey.” He said softly.

 

You brought your other hand up that he wasn’t holding onto. You rubbed your head like you were trying to clear the fog from your brain. You were still surprised to see that he was there with you.

 

“Why would you do that to yourself?” He asked softly. He wanted to know why you would do something like this.

 

You felt tears come to your eyes. You never wanted him to feel like this. You didn’t even want him to find you.

 

“Please… Please tell me why you would do this to yourself. Writing a suicide letter to me. Admitting that you love me and you try to kill yourself.”

 

You bit your lip. “You are with Natasha.”

 

Steve shook his head. “I am not with her.”

 

You look surprised with the information that you had gotten from him. “What?”

 

“You admitted that you had feelings for me, but you never let me to tell you how I felt about you…”

 

What the hell was Steve trying to tell you?

 

Steve swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He wanted to tell you so badly. “I love you too.”

 

Your eyes widened. Steve Rogers the hunk of man that was sitting next to you was admitting that he loved you too? Oh god… You looked at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

 

Steve nodded his head. His cheeks flushing. “I was going to ask you to be my steady.”

 

You gripped his hand tightly. “Yes…”

 

Steve’s eyes widened. “Yes?”

 

You nodded your head. “Yes…”

 

“You won’t do this again?”

 

You shook your head. “No never.”

 

Steve leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips. Steve would never know this, but he had saved you in more ways than one. But he knew that he saved you and he would be able to love you the way you had deserved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests


	17. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has something to ask you.

Phil nervously looked around. His hand was deep inside his pocket. He held onto something that was important to him. He had bought it for you. He was nervous of what you were going to say to him that is for sure. He had actually allowed Tony of all people to help him out. He was nervous that you would be also upset with him going to Tony to get help. He wasn’t sure if you would be so approving of him asking Tony to make this night flawless for you and him. He was more than ready to settle down with you that was for sure. After all you had already done so much for him and then some.

 

Ever since Nick Fury had told him that he would be the new director of the new Shield meant that he was going to be a lot more busy than he normally would be. But you stood behind him. You would always stand behind him. It didn’t matter you always were there. And that caused him to love you more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were fixing the dress that you wore. You smoothed your long hair. You didn’t understand why Phil wanted to do something so nice for you. You always did things together and you didn’t mind them being little things, but Phil wanted to do something really really nice for you. You fiddled with the necklace that was around your neck. It was a simple gift that Phil had gotten you.

 

Gosh you never had been this nervous in a long time. Perhaps you were thinking too far ahead. He was either going to leave you or he was going to take your relationship to the next level.

 

You walked out of your apartment that you had been living in for a while. You went towards where Phil had told you to meet him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were surprised when you got to where Phil had told you to go . You gasped when you saw that the place that Phil had asked you to come to was very beautiful. Roses decorating some of the area and a beautiful dinner sitting and waiting for you. You looked and saw Phil. He was dressed in the same uniform that you were always fond of seeing him in. “Phil…” You whispered softly. “This is beautiful.”

 

Phil smiled and walked up to you. “Not as beautiful as you.” He told you softly causing you to blush badly.

 

“Phil…”

 

“It is true.” He pointed out. To him it was the truth. You were the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dinner had gone as planned.

 

Phil nervously had his hand in his pocket again. He was really scared to ask you this question. He pulled out the small ring box and looked at you. He said your name softly. “I have a question for you.”

 

You looked at Phil. You had to admit he looked very nervous. You couldn’t help, but wonder why he was so nervous looking. “Phil what is it?”

 

Phil got up from his chair and the next thing that he did surprised you. He got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

 

Your eyes went wide. Phil was asking you… “Yes… I will marry you.”

  
Phil smiled and knew that you were everything to him now and now you were were going to be his wife. He slipped the ring onto your finger. 


	18. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to save you from ending yourself.

You stood on the edge of Stark Tower looking down over the town. You just couldn’t take it any more. You had worked at Stark Tower for many many months now. But you had your eye on Steve. Sadly he would never notice you. You were just a plain jane working in Stark Tower. You had fallen in love with him and you didn’t mean to that was for sure. But Steve was so loveable. You of course had become friends with everyone that lived in the towers and well… you had some issues. Issues that you never told anyone about. And you wanted to keep it that way. You had left a letter explaining everything to them. You couldn’t help, but think of what they would say when they got the letter and after you were gone.

 

Natasha would be put together holding herself together like nothing had happened, but you knew that she would be hurting deep down inside. She was after all one of your friends and you were one of the only people that she allowed you to get close to her.

 

Clint would be hurt badly. He saw you as a little sister more than anything. You weren’t really sure if he would be able to understand of why you did it.

 

Tony well he would be hurt too. After all he was the one that had given you a job here at the tower. And you were the only one that besides Pepper was able to put up with Tony. You actually helped him when it came to working in the lab when he needed you to.

 

Bruce well he would have to remain calm that is for sure. He wouldn’t want to risk the hulk to come out. But he seen you as a daughter.

 

Thor well… he wouldn’t be finding out anytime soon because he was gone in Asgard, but you knew that he would be hurt as well.

 

Then Steve…. well you weren’t sure of how he would feel. But when he read the letter he would be blaiming himself for what had happened to you. Would you really want to put him through that? Would you really want to put Steve through that heartache?

 

You felt your heart clench. No you couldn’t do that. You couldn’t do that to Steve, but you felt like you still didn’t belong there. You weren’t perfect and you had done cutting before and have tried to kill yourself, but you jumping to your death this time? Well this was something really different.

 

You hadn’t even heard that door open. You didn’t even know that someone that you had loved for a while now was right there. You heard your name called and you turned your head sharply.

 

Steve looked at you. His blue eyes were wide. “What you doing?”

 

You swallowed the lump in your throat.

 

“Please… I had Tony explain to me… why would you want to do this?” He asked you softly.

 

You felt tears fall from your eyes. You hadn’t wanted to see Steve like this. You really thought that you would have had more time to jump, but you guessed that your timing was very much off. But you couldn’t answer him. Not now at this moment.

 

Steve came over to you slowly. “Please don’t do this.” He said holding his hands up.

 

You didn’t move.

 

“Why do you want to end it all?”

 

“I am not perfect. You are the perfectest man that I have ever met Steve…”

 

“You don’t have to be perfect.” He told you.

 

Your eyes widened. “But…”

 

“I love you the way that you are.”

 

Your face began to grow red. “You don’t mean that.”

 

Steve came up to you. He held his hand out to you. “Yes, I do mean it.”

 

You took his hand into yours and he pulled you to him.

 

“I love you… I never knew that you loved me as well…”

 

You looked up at him. “I love you too Steve…”

  
Steve leaned down and kissed you softly on your lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests.


	19. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has been following Bucky around for a while now and now gets into a small amount of trouble.

Damn damn damn.

 

How the hell did you end up like this in the air vent listening to the shower running. You were trying not to curse at yourself. This was a bad place to be. If Bucky caught you then there would be a bigger problem. He would want to know why a spy of SHIELD who lived in the tower would be following him. It would be hard enough to explain to him that you had been following him around for a while now.

 

You had been following him and had taken interest in him ever since Steve had brought him to the tower and ever since you had heard about him. Sometimes you had a fantasy about him. Him sweeping you into his arms. Feeling the coolness of his metal against your skin.

 

Damn damn damn. No you couldn’t think about that. Not now. God you would be in so much trouble if you did that. You couldn’t do that to yourself. Not when you were in one of Clint’s favorite hiding spots. You felt your face grow red and your heart race. This was a danger. You spying on the Winter Soldier. Captain America’s best mate, Bucky Barnes. This just screamed all kinds of trouble. Including trouble with your boss.

 

Plus you really didn’t want Bucky to think that you were some kind of creeper. It would end badly if he went to Winter Soldier mode because he could easily kill you with the metal arm that he had. You just hoped that he wouldn’t hear you when you got out of the vents. Just because you didn’t know if super soldiers had excellent hearing or not.

 

You heard the shower turn off and you bit your lip. You had to get out of the vent before anyone else found out that you were hiding up in there. You slowly began to move. Sadly your plan wasn’t being an easy one. You stopped when something felt wrong.

 

Damn damn damn.

 

The vent was creaking. It was giving way under your weight. That was not good this meant that someone was going to see you falling from the vent. You felt it give way and you fell to the ground below.

 

You groaned. “Ow…” You whimpered when you rubbed your sore back with your hand. You were lucky that you didn’t have very far to fall. You slowly sat up and your eyes widened. Your face began to grow red. You were right in front of Bucky Barnes. He was dressed in only a towel.

 

Bucky raised his eyebrow looking at you.

 

You nervously bit your lip. You really did make a crappy spy. You shouldn’t have been caught not like this.

 

Bucky was trying to figure out why you had fallen from the air vents and trying to figure out why the hell you were up in the air vents.

 

“I am sorry.” You squeaked.

 

“What were you doing up there?”

 

“Nothing.” You said softly. You really wanted him to pull you into his arms, but there was a part of you that wanted to disappear.

 

Bucky crossed his arms. “That is a lie. What were you doing up there.’

 

Damn damn damn.

 

Now you could only wish that the ground would swallow you whole and you wouldn’t have to embarrass yourself. But you couldn’t lie to Bucky. “I… I was hiding up there.” Technically you were not lying to him. But you didn’t want to tell him that you were hiding in the air vents to watch him and swoon over him.

 

“Hiding?” He ran his hand through his long hair.

 

Your face went red.

 

Bucky knew that you were lying. He moved towards you. “Do I make you nervous?”

 

Your face went even a shade redder if it was possible. Damn damn damn. He didn’t make you nervous. He just made you really hot and bothered.

 

Bucky smirked when you looked away from him. He moved towards you and put a finger of his cold metal arm under your chin making you look at him. He searched your eyes for a second and then his lips met yours in a soft kiss.

  
Damn damn  damn. Bucky Barnes was kissing you and you were going to enjoy every minute of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests


	20. Jealousy Isn't Your Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets jealous of a childhood friend of yours.

You hugged your best friend tightly.

 

“It’s good to see you.” Your friend said with a smile gracing his lips.

 

“It is good to see you too.” You told your friend.

 

The two of you sat down.

 

“So you are part of the avengers.” Your friend said with a light laugh.

 

You rolled your eyes. Of course he would point that out and watch the news. After all it was put all over the news and online. “Yes…”

 

“And how is that going for you?”

 

“Fine. What about you? How is being married?”

 

“It is going good.” He said with a smile. The thought of his wife was something that he liked thinking of a lot.

 

You smiled. “I am glad that everything is going well with being married.”

 

“Yes… we are expecting.”

You smiled. “That’s great.”

 

“So do you have someone in your life?”

 

You shook your head. “No not really.” You said softly.

 

“I thought that you would be married by now or at least have someone dating you.”

 

You shrugged your shoulders. You couldn’t even see you getting with anyone unless it was with Steve, but he seemed to be far away from you. He hardly talked to you now. Sometimes it made you wonder about him.

 

Your friend put his hand on the top of yours making it look like the two of you were a couple. “I am sure that you will be with someone.” He said to you softly.

 

You didn’t even notice that a certain blue eyed blond haired captain was right there in the same area as you.

 

Steve stopped in his tracks. He felt his heart drop. He was going to ask you out, but now he would not be able to do that. All he had heard from you for the last few months was that you were hanging out with a friend of yours, but you never said who it was. It hurt him and made him jealous to know that you were with a man that wasn’t him. He saw that you looked fairly happy with the man that you were with.

 

You looked up and saw Steve. Your eyes widened. You saw the hurt that was in his eyes. You quickly got up to your feet. You looked at your friend. “I am sorry.” You told him before darting towards Steve who was beginning to walk away from the area. “Steve!” You yelled for him.

 

Steve stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at you. “Don’t let me stop you.” He told you. His voice was fairly sharp.

 

You looked at him with wide eyes. “Steve that is my childhood friend.”

“You looked rather cozy with him.”

 

“Steve… he is a married man. He told me that he was expecting a child with his wife. He was also comforting me.”

 

“About what? Something that you could have talked about with your friends.”

 

“Not about this. I was telling him that I was single. I was also going to tell him that I couldn’t tell the man that I care a lot about, about how I felt about him.”

 

Steve’s eyes went wide. You liked someone. He wanted to know who. “Who?”

 

You smiled. “Yes… you.”

 

Steve’s eyes went really wide and his face began to turn red.

 

You began to walk away from him.

 

Steve grabbed your arm and turned you towards him.

 

“Steve… what…”

 

You were silenced with a soft kiss on the lips.


	21. Hot 'n Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You quit working for Tony.

You groaned. You couldn’t help it. You had been living here at Stark Tower for a while now. But you were Tony’s assistant. And who ever said that being Tony’s assistant was going to be easy, you would want to smack them in the face. Being Tony’s assistant was a living hell for you that was for damn sure. He was so fickle at all times. Always changing his mind. It made him worse or just as bad as a woman who was changing clothes and debating on what she wanted to wear.

 

But this time Tony was debating on which parts to buy. It made it really hard this time. Now you knew why Pepper had left him. He just couldn’t make up his damn mind. You rubbed your temples as he kept looking back and forth on the monters trying to figure out what he wanted.

 

“You know the groaning won’t get you anywhere.” Tony said not even looking at you.

 

You bit your lip. You had been working for him over at least a year now. And dealing with this on an everyday basis was beginning to piss you off more and more. And it didn’t seem like Tony really cared if he sent you the the psych ward. “Make a choice Tony. It shouldn’t be that hard to figure out which parts you need for your new Iron man suit.” You said crossing your arms.

 

Tony waved his hand not even paying attention to you at all. Again this was something else that pissed you off. At least Tony payed attention when Pepper said something to him.

 

You threw your hands up in the air. “No wonder she left.”

 

Tony turned to you sharply. “What was that?”

 

You crossed your arms and huffed. You faced him. You were irritated that he couldn’t get it through his thick skull. You couldn’t take the abuse any more from him. It didn’t matter how well he paid you to work for him. You just had enough. “I said no wonder she left.” You hissed out.

 

Tony eyes widened.

  
“You are difficult to handle any more Mr. Stark. I can’t take it any more. I quit.” You said leaving the room. You just couldn’t take it any more. It was just too much to deal with a child that was supposed to be a grown man.


	22. Music For the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finds the reader taking her anger out on a punching bag.

Clint tiredly walked down the hall when he heard someone punching something in the training room. Clint shook his head. It was odd knowing that someone was there. He slowly began to walk to the training room not really sure of what he was to expect when he went in there. Perhaps it was just Tasha getting her nightly workout in, but he already knew that Natasha wasn’t one for punching bags. That was more of Steve’s thing.

 

And he wasn’t sure if it was Steve or not, but he was about to find out that was for sure.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

 

You were never this upset. But what they said was very hurtful. No one could understand your gift that you had. You couldn’t help it that your voice when you sang was alluring. You were almost like a siren and you couldn’t help it. That was one of the reasons why you never really sang around others, but you had a knack for music.

 

Punch. Punch. Punch.

 

You felt the tears fall down your cheeks. You don’t even know why you had gotten so upset with the fact that someone was so jealous of you because you had an abnormal gift. You just couldn’t just stop using your gift. No not when the Avengers actually used it to lure the bad guys when it was a task that would get out of hand.

 

You hadn’t even heard the door open.

 

Clint’s eyes widened when he saw that you were the one that was the cause of the punching of the punching bag. You were making the noise. What could have possibly had caused you to go all out on the punching bag. He had to admit that he had never seen you in here taking your anger out on something.

 

You stopped when you heard your name coming from Clint’s lips. You grabbed the punching bag. You were hoping that Clint wouldn’t show up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked softly. His voice was laced over with tiredness. But he was concerned about how you were in here.

 

You let out a soft sigh. You sniffed a little bit. “It’s nothing.”

 

“It has to be something…”

 

“Someone was making fun of my gift again.” You said softly. You weren’t sure of why you were telling Clint about this, but it felt right.

 

Clint’s eyes went wide. “Fuck…” He came over to you. “And it upset you?”

You nodded your head. “Yes, but it doesn’t matter. I can have any guy at a drop of a hat and not having to worry about heartache now do I?”

 

Clint put his hand on your shoulder.

 

You  looked at him.

 

“No, you wouldn’t use your gift like that.” Clint said with a small smile.

 

“Well that’s not what the others think.”

 

“Ignore what they say.” He tells you. “They are just mad at you that you can get any guy that you want. And you don’t even have to use your gift.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “But no guy would take interest in me.”

 

Clint shook his head. “That is where you are wrong.”

 

You tilted your head to the side.  You were confused of what Clint was trying to say.

 

Clint shook his head. He knew that you wouldn’t get it. You were something different that was for sure. He leaned down and captured your lips with his in a soft kiss.

  
Your eyes fluttered closed. This was something that you wanted that was for sure.


	23. Sorry Dot Dot Dot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is trying to get you to accept his apology.

You smoothed out the skirt of your gown that you were wearing. You had been invited to another one of Tony Stark’s grand parties. You of course didn’t like these things,  but you were able to be with your new boyfriend.

 

Yes you had gone out with Tony Stark, but it didn’t end very well. He kept bringing floozies into his home while you were there and it hurt you. Granted yes you still loved Tony, but you weren’t going to forgive him for what he had done.

 

Now here you were at this party. You weren’t even sure if you would be able to handle this. Not being this close to Tony. You lifted up the glass of wine that you had and took a drink of the liquid that was in it. You were just hoping that Tony wouldn’t show up and talk to you. You would have no idea how to handle that.

 

But curse your luck. Here he comes by himself. At least he could’ve come over with his new girlfriend Pepper Potts.

 

Tony smiled when he saw you. He said your name sweetly.

 

You couldn’t help, but roll your eyes. Tony was of course going to talk to you.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be here. Couldn’t forget about me could you?” He said with a cheeky smile.

 

You crossed your arms. “I was invited by your girlfriend.” You simply stated not even looking him in the eyes.

 

Tony rubbed his hands together. Of course he knew that you would say something like that and it actually hurt him when you said that. He never wanted to hurt you like he had. He wanted to make it all up to you, but you wouldn’t even give him the time of day the first time that you had broken up with him and wouldn’t allow him to explain what had happened. “I am sorry.” He told you. He wanted you to know how sorry he truly was.

 

You shook your head. “I am tired of hearing you say sorry.”

 

“I really am sorry.”

 

“All you have been saying to me is that you are sorry and you weren’t sorry Tony. You never are. I am getting tired of hearing it.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened.

 

“We were not happy Tony.”

 

“I thought we were happy.”

  
“We weren’t. You always brought girls into the home.” You shook your head. “Quit saying sorry when you don’t really mean it.” You said walking away from him. 


	24. Timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha makes everything hard for the reader.

You were in the bar enjoying your night off of work. It was the only thing that you could do and wait until Shield was rebuilt from the ground up. You took a sip of your drink and ran your hand through your long hair. You were just happy to be able to act normal for once. But that was short lived. You cursed yourself. This was something that you didn’t want to see. Natasha coming into the same bar as you.

 

Damit. She looked fine. You felt your face grow red. It was a known fact that you were a lesbian, but you weren’t so certain about Natasha. You watched her carefully with wide lustful eyes. She was going to be the death of you that was for sure. And damn it didn’t help you that she was headed right towards you.

 

Natasha took a seat next to you. “(n/n).”

 

“Tasha.” You said softly fingering the top of your glass.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Enjoying the setting.” You said with a smile.

 

Natasha looked at you with a gleam in her green eyes. “Oh?”

 

Your face flushed when you saw her lick her bottom red lip. God you wanted to kiss her, but this was not the place to do so.

 

Natasha smirked when she saw you flush. She liked it how she had control over you. The woman that she cared very much about. Natasha then put her hand on your knee causing you to jump.

 

Your eyes went wide. What the hell was Natasha doing?

 

Natasha leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips.

  
Your eyes widened even more. You knew that you were hooked lined and sinkered for this woman that was beside you now. 


	25. You Are Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a little bit of a problem with her suit.

You finally done it. You decided to wear a two piece suit to the beach today. Granted yes it was on Tony’s private beach, but this was something that you were kind of not use to. Not at all. You weren’t really sure of why Tony wanted you there in the first place. You weren’t an avenger. So it confused you of why Tony wanted you here. Perhaps no… he couldn’t have figured out that you were crushing on Thor. And if he had you were in deep trouble.

 

You nervously put your hands on your belly. You were still a little bit too big for the suit at least to you anyways. You poked the fat that you thought that was going to make it fairly hard for you to wear this suit. You didn’t even want to leave the changing room.

 

“Lady (y/n).” Thor’s voice boomed.

 

You put your hand to your chest. You couldn’t bring yourself out of the room. “Y-yes T-thor?”

 

“Fair maiden you should come out and join us.”

 

You breathed in through your teeth. How were you going to handle this? You still didn’t want to come out still. “I… I can’t.” You said softly.

 

“And why is that Lady (y/n)?”

 

You shifted uncomfortably. You weren’t exactly ready to come out. “I’m… I don’t want to come out.”

 

Thor let out a soft sigh. “Do you want me to come in Lady (y/n)?”

 

You were surprised. Thor wanted to come into the room with you. You slinked slowly to the door and slowly opened it.

 

Thor looked down at you. He was still trying to figure out why you were not coming out of there. “Why do you not want to join us in the sun?”

 

You blushed a little bit. “I… it’s my suit.”

 

Thor looked at the two piece suit that you wore. He thought that you looked beautiful in it. “What is wrong with it?”

 

“I don’t feel comfortable in it.”

 

“You look beautiful.” Thor said with care. He really thought you did.

  
Your cheeks went red. You got onto your tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. That was all you needed to hear. 


	26. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you wonder why you married Nick

 

You grumbled as you walked out of the office of your husband’s. You had always followed his orders and this past time you didn’t follow his orders. You had blatantly gone against his orders and did the mission that he didn’t want you to go on due to the fact that you would have gotten severely hurt.

 

You had gotten many many questions from the Avengers. Of why you and Nick were together. Yes, the two of you were married, but the two of you mainly acted like the two of you hated one another. There wasn’t much harmony between the two of you that was for sure. The two of you always fought any more. But that was the Fury code. Always argue between the two of you even though you almost pretty much had the same job.

 

Hell you have threatened to kick him out of the house a few times, but no one really knew that you were together at least Captain Rogers didn’t know that. And actually you were kind of glad of it. He just thought that the two of you hated one another. Because you always ended up cursing your husband Nick in the end. Using almost every single swear word that you knew against him. And Nick put up with it. You guessed that you were happy about that, but it still bothered him that you would not listen to him.

 

This fight just happened to be the worst of it. He told you that he was putting you on desk duty permantely which pissed you off. You just stormed out after having another heated fight in trying to get him to understand that you were not the best person to have a desk job. You were better on the field.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You sat in your house that you shared with your husband. You had told him not to even come home tonight. Now you kind of wished that you hadn’t told him not to come home. You actually missed your husband and you missed him a lot. You ran your hand through your hair as you walked through the empty hall going to your room. You heard a thump coming from the room that you shared with your husband. You were the only one that was home. You grabbed the gun that you always carried on you and slowly walked to your room. You slid the door open and let out a soft sigh of relief. It was just your husband. “I thought that you would be staying away.” You said putting your gun down.

 

Nick just looked at you. “I am just trying to protect you.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I know this Nick, but we always fight when it comes down to the fact that you don’t want me to be a field agent any more.” You looked at your husband.

 

“You will end up getting yourself killed.” Nick told you as he walked over to you.

 

“Nick it is the only thing that I know anymore. And you are willing enough to take that away from me.”

 

Nick put his hand on your shoulder.”I don’t want to lose you.”

 

You looked into his brown eye and saw truth behind it. You knew that he didn’t want to lose you and you didn’t want to lose him. “I know… but you have to trust me.”

 

“I do.”

  
You smiled. At least at the end of the day Nick would always patch things over. That was what true love was all about. You kissed him lightly on the lips. This is the only thing that you enjoyed besides the two of you cuddling up in bed together and remembering the past.


	27. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets surprised on her birthday by Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Ashley for her birthday.

You let out a soft sigh. It had been a while since you had seen the man that you cared deeply about. Loki had been taken away from you since the battle on your planet. It hadn’t gotten any easier since Thor had taken him back home to face judgement.

 

You had visitors of course which bothered you a lot of who they were. The avengers kept coming by your home thinking that you knew more than what you let on. You only had known Loki for a year and you had no idea what he was planning. He didn’t brainwash you like he had with everyone else. He also had liked to keep you out of what he was planning. He didn’t want to see you get hurt.

 

And you were very thankful for that. At least it showed you that Loki cared about you. But what bothered you until no end was that he wasn’t going to be there for your birthday this year. He had made your birthday special using his magic and made a bouquet of pale blue roses that would never die.

 

You still had those roses in your room. This year your birthday was going to go back to the way it was before Loki had shown up and showed you love and made you happy. You wished that he would be able to celebrate it with you, but that wasn’t going to be possible.

 

You ran your hand tiredly through your hair. You would just go to bed and suck up tomorrow. You put your hair into a messy bun and crawled into bed. You curled up underneath you blankets and closed your eyes. You were going to try to sleep the memory off that it was your birthday.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You awoke snuggling up to something very warm. You were pretty sure that you hadn’t gone to bed that night with someone. Your eyes shot open to see there was indeed a body next to yours. You turned over and flicked on the light. You felt tears come to your eyes when your eyes locked onto a gorgeous pair of green ones. Loki had come back to you. “Loki?” You asked softly.

 

Loki smiled at you.

 

“What…”

 

“I couldn’t let my lady spend her birthday alone.”

 

You threw yourself into his arms.

 

Loki rubbed your back.

  
You looked up at him. “Thank you.” You said softly before kissing his lips softly. This was the best birthday gift that you could ever ask for. 


	28. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets a little bit jealous.

You were getting ready to go out on a date. You were happy to  be finally going out on a date. But it wasn’t the one that you wanted to go with. You had liked Thor for a while now, but he acted like that you were just a friend and that hurt a lot. You fixed your hair into a perfect style. You fixed your makeup and left your room. You began to walk down to the elevator. You pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come.

 

You went inside of the elevator and you weren’t expecting to see Thor in the elevator.

 

“Lady (y/n) where are you going off to?” Thor asked looking at you.

 

Your face went a little red. “I am going out on a date.”

 

“A date?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Thor understood what a date was. He didn’t feel right with you going out with someone else, but him. “With who?”

 

“Just a friend.” You told him softly. You secretly wished it was Thor.

 

Thor clenched his fist. “A friend? Don’t you want to go on a real date?”

 

“I am going on a real date, Thor.”

 

“You can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Thor leaned down and captured your lips with his.

 

Your eyes widened and slowly returned the kiss. He was jealous that you were going out with someone else and now he was kissing you. It meant that he liked you.


	29. Hello Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and you have a pillow fight and no guys allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just sparked when I was listening to Hello Kitty by Avril Lavenige. Sorry can't spell her last name.

“Tony this isn’t a smart idea.” Steve said softly to the billionaire, playboy, therlanthrapist.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on don’t tell me that you don’t want to know what they are up to Spangles?”

 

“Steve’s right, Tony. Natasha and (y/n) will kill us.” Clint said shaking his head knowing what the two women would do right away.

 

Tony poked his head through the door and his eyes widened at what he saw.

 

You and Natasha were dressed in teddy tops and panties and the two of you were in the middle of a pillow fight. And by the looks of it, it wasn’t going good for either of  you. The both of you of course had heard the talking outside of the room. You both knew that the boys were outside of your room and you both had a plan in mind.

 

A pillow went flying and hit Tony in the face.

 

Tony blinked a few times to see that the two of you were no longer in a pillow fight.

 

The two of you were looking at Tony like he was going to be a dead man.

 

“Stark you better explain why you are here with the others when this is a girls night.” You said your voice hard and hollow.

 

Tony gulped. He knew that he was in trouble. “I will let you girls enjoy your night then.” He said darting out of the room.

  
You two looked at one another and laughed. The two of you went back to what you were doing and that was having a fun pillow fight and no boys were allowed.


	30. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saved Steve life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.

Bullets were flying around you and the Avengers. You had been called on to this case and well… needlessly enough to say it wasn’t going that well for you. You all were out numbered.

 

You hid behind a flipped car. You looked over at Captain America. “What do we do Cap?” You asked, as you looked up over the car and fired your gun a few times. This was becoming more and more sickening.

 

Steve looked at you. He wasn’t sure of what they were going to do. This was becoming more and more of a problem. He didn’t want to see you get hurt. “We move.” He told you.

 

Your eyes widened. “Wouldn’t it be better if we stayed hidden?”

 

“No.”

 

The two of you moved out from behind the car.

 

You weren’t sure of how it happened next, but someone was taking an aim at Steve. You acted upon instinct and shoved him forward. You felt a blinding pain in your back. You began to see little black dots and Steve yelling your name before you world became black. You had saved Steve that was the only thing that had mattered to you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You heard the sound of beeping. This meant that you were alive and most likely in the hospital. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw white. It confirmed that you were in the hospital. You felt someone’s hand on yours. You turned your head and saw Steve there. “Steve…” He was asleep. He must’ve been here for a while.

 

Steve woke up hearing you say his name. “(y/n).” He said softly.

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“A few days. You were in a lot of pain.” He told you.

 

You groaned.

 

“Don’t do that again. I was worried that I lost you.”

  
You smiled a small smile. “I am not that easy to kill.”


	31. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spy on Bucky again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little short. I promise they will get longer if my brain allows me to do so.

You knew this was dangerous to be up in the air vents again. Tony had given you a lecture about the air vents were only for Clint who was the resident bird. But you couldn’t help this. The last time you were just spying on Bucky and he had become your boyfriend. The two of you hadn’t become intimate yet, but you wanted to. But this was the only thing that you could do.

 

You knew that this would end badly if Bucky caught you again. Perhaps not. You didn’t care. Your eyes were currently glued on your boyfriend’s body. Soap covered his sexy body. You couldn’t see anything that would make you embarrassed. You were entranced with watching his strong arms watching the muscles flex underneath his toned skin.

 

His hands washing his long hair. God he looked like a god underneath the shower. You just wanted to jump him but you knew that you couldn’t. Not like that anyways. You could only hope that he didn’t catch you because it would lead you into trouble.

 

You heard the shower shut off which meant that your free show of your boyfriend’s beautiful body was over. You had to get out of the vent before your boyfriend found you. You quickly and quietly went through the vent and opened your exit that would lead into the hallway. But you didn’t think that Bucky would be that fast. You jumped out and landed right in front of Bucky.

 

Bucky raised his eyebrow. He was dressed only in a towel again.

 

You felt your face grow red. Damn it. That didn’t go as planned. You were in deep trouble again.

 

Bucky shook his head. “You were in the vents again weren’t you?” He questioned you.

 

The words that didn’t come from your mouth was enough for him. He threw you up over his shoulder causing your to squeak.

 

“Bucky what are you doing?”

 

“You will see.” He said taking you to his room.

  
  



	32. This Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave Tony.

You have had enough. You had been with Tony for almost 3 years. This was the last straw. Tony had brought another woman into your home that you shared with him. He was drunk and enjoying the two bit hussy. You were leaving him. This wasn’t the first time that he had done it it either, but you were willing to give him a second shot to see if it would smooth over, which was a mistake on your part.

 

You threw your hair up into a messy bun and then grabbed your suitcase. You threw open one of the drawers and began throwing your clothes that you owned into your suitcase. You were finished with him. He would have no idea what would hit him when he came into the room and saw that your stuff was gone.

 

Tony walked into the room and saw that you were packing your things. He knew that he was in the wrong, but he didn’t think that you would actually leave him for a little petty mistake. “Where are we going? A trip?” He asked in a joking manner hoping that you were just going on a little trip. Not something permanent.

 

You threw your favorite shirt into your suitcase. You looked at him with deadly eyes.

 

Tony swallowed the lump that was in his throat. You had never looked this murderous towards him.

 

You went back to what you were doing which was packing your bags. “I am leaving Tony.” You told him in a upset tone. You closed your suitcase and looked at him. “I can’t take it any more. I just don’t know what you are going to do any more. The first time you cheated. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I gave you another chance. You screwed that up Tony.”

 

“It was a mistake. Baby…”

 

“Don’t baby me Tony.” You bit out in anger. “I am not you baby any more.” You grabbed your suitcase from the bed.

 

“I was drunk.”

 

“Tony you are almost drunk all of the time any more. It isn’t an excuse any more!” You yelled at him causing him to jump. You stormed out of the room. “I am done Tony.”

 

“Don’t say we’re over because of my mistake.”

 

You felt tears come to your eyes. You stopped in your tracks. You didn’t want to end this, but he was going to cause you to kill someone. It could very well be him that you kill. “We are over.” You told him softly. “I can’t take it any more. Something like cheating can cause any girl to murder someone.”

 

“Where are you going to stay?”

 

You looked over your shoulder and then turned to him. You released your suitcase and walked over to him. You placed one final kiss on Tony’s lips. You pulled away from him and smiled a small sad smile. “I am going to be staying with Steve.”

 

“The 90 something year old virgin?!” Tony shouted.

 

You rolled your eyes. “Steve has been there for me and told me I have a place to stay if you pulled something like this again. You did so I am staying with Steve.” You walked out of the room that the two of you had shared. You grabbed your suitcase and went outside.

 

A sad smile came to your lips when you saw that Steve was standing outside of the car that he had come in to come and get you. You walked down to the car and went into his awaiting arms.

 

Steve hugged you as tears fell from your  eyes. He felt the tears being soaked up into his white cotton t-shirt. “I am sorry that it had come to this.” He said softly into your hair.

 

You gripped onto his shirt and nodded your head.

 

“Come on.” He said softly grabbing your suitcase and ushering you to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door like a gentleman and allowed you to get into the car. Steve closed the door and then put the suitcase in the back of the car. He got into the car.

 

Tony watched from the window of the room. He watched you leave him for good. He couldn’t believe that he was such a dumb ass to let you go.

 

 


	33. The A Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are hooked on drugs

You didn’t know what had caused you to turn to drugs, but you had hit something rocky in your life and you turned to drugs liking the way that you felt while you were on them. It was against the code of being a Shield Agent. No one of course knew that you were on drugs. At least you hoped that no one knew that you were on drugs. It would end very badly and you would lose your apartment that you had. You couldn’t lose your home. Not when you had been here for so long.

 

You leaned back in your couch as you felt the high taking you to a whole other level. It made you feel happy. That you were untouchable. You closed your eyes in high bliss. Your eyes fluttered open when you heard pounding on your door. You shook your head and got up to your feet staggering. God who ever it was at your door was going to know that you were high as a kite. You weren’t even sure if it was one of your neighbors or someone else that you knew. You could only hope that it wasn’t someone that you went to work with.

 

You staggered to your door clad in a pair of (color) boy shorts and (color) tight tank top. Your hair was messily piled onto the top of your head in a bun. You opened your door and your eyes widened. It was Clint. Damn it what was he doing here. “Clint?” You asked confused of why he was here. Surely he would report you about being on drugs which would end very badly.

 

Clint looked at you and took your appearance. He saw that your lips were paler than that normally were and your skin was deathly pale. He couldn’t help, but wonder if you were sick. But he looked at your eyes and saw that your pupils were blown. He was surprised. The girl that he cared about so much was on drugs. He pushed you inside and came in closing the door. “It’s too cold for angels to fly.”

 

You looked at him in confusion. You were coming down from your high and him saying that baffled you a lot. You couldn’t help, but wonder what he meant.

 

Clint put his hands on your shoulders. His eyes were locked on yours. He was pleading with you not to do this to yourself any more.

 

“What do you mean?” You questioned confused.

 

“Don’t do this any more.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Your eyes widened. He knew. He could tell that you were on drugs. You looked down at the floor ashamed.

 

“Why are you doing this to yourself? Why would you hook yourself onto drugs?”

 

“I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t know who to turn to.”

 

“You could have always turned to me.” Clint told you softly.

 

“You don’t like me Clint.”

 

“That is where you are wrong.”

 

“What?”

 

Clint kissed your forehead. “I love you.”

 

Your eyes widened. You had been waiting to hear those words from Clint for a long time.

 

 


	34. I Get Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You surprise Steve.

You were out with Natasha at the mall.

 

Natasha looked at you. “Now care to tell me why we are here at the mall?” She questioned you.

 

“Your taste in clothing is the only thing that would make Steve well…” You let out a soft sigh.

 

“Something happened between you and Steve?”

 

“He doesn’t look at me.” You admitted.

 

“What do you mean he doesn’t look at you? He is your boyfriend.”

 

“I don’t know.” You said softly. You were at a loss that he didn’t want to look at you. “I just want him to look at me. He is making me upset. It hurts me Natasha that he won’t look my way.”

 

“So you want me to help you get something that will cause him to drop.”

 

Your face flushed. “Yeah… something that will get him to notice me.”

 

“Not a problem. Let’s find something good for you to wear.” She said grabbing onto your arm and dragging you into one of the most sexiest stores that she could drag you into.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You looked in the mirror at the dress that you wore. It was short and black. “I don’t think that this is the right dress.”

 

Natasha looked at you. Her green eyes going over the dress that you were wearing. “You’re right.”

 

You let out a sigh as Natasha handed you another dress.

 

“Try this one. It is a beautiful one.” She told you.

 

You looked at the red dress that Natasha had given you. It had thin straps and was short. It looked like it would hug your curves quite nicely. You let out a sigh and went to change into the dress. You slipped out of the black dress and put the red dress that Natasha had given to you.

 

You came out and looked in the mirror. You gasped at what you saw. You looked beautiful. You looked drop dead sexy. You were thankful that you had Natasha here with you to pick such a beautiful dress. “Wow.”

 

Natasha looked at you. “If he doesn’t take you. I am sure that others would want to take you that is for sure.”

 

You smiled.

 

“Now time to finish the rest of your shopping.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had finished your shopping with Natasha. You were really sure of how the hell it happened that Natasha had talked you into more than just wearing a dress with heels to having your hair done as well as your nails along with your make up, but now you were dressed to the nines to go and see Steve. You were not sure of how he was going to react to seeing you, but this was worth a shot. After all Steve made you feel like you weren’t the light of his life even though you were.

 

You nervously walked towards the door of Steve’s apartment. You brought your hand up and nervously knocked on his door. You were afraid that he would not accept you being dressed like this. You just hope that maybe this would make everything alright between the two of you. After all you looked your best.

 

The door opened revealing your boyfriend. Steve’s eyes went wide when he saw you standing there. His cheeks went red. Why on earth would you be wearing that? “Why are you wearing that?” He questioned.

 

Your face went a little red. “Steve…”

 

“Answer me.” He said swallowing thickly. How was he going to be able to continue looking at you. Currently he was trying to undress you with his eyes and he was a gentleman.

 

“You weren’t looking at me. I am your girlfriend. You hardly give me any attention.” You said softly.

 

God he was going to hell for thinking of you this way. He pulled you inside of the room. “I love you.” He told you.

 

“It doesn’t seem like it half of the time, Steve.”

 

“I love you, you know that.” Steve said running his hand down your bare arm causing you to shiver. “It doesn’t matter what you wear. You will always look beautiful to me.”

 

 


	35. I'll Wait for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader waits for Howard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is so short.

You sat alone in the little flat that your boyfriend owned. Granted no one knew that he was your boyfriend yet, but it was the only way to keep you out of the headlines and the lime light. But that was Howard for you. He wanted to keep you as safe as he could. With this war going on in the middle east he was afraid that someone would say something and send you away from him.

 

He had told you that he would be back as soon as he could. He was going to be gone for awhile and he hoped that you would stay there and wait for him. You wouldn’t leave Howard that was for sure. Howard was your everything. You wouldn’t put him through the trouble of finding out that you had left and you had promised to wait for him regardless of how long it took him to come home this time.  

 

You listened to the radio in hopes that you would get some kind of good news. Howard had been gone for a while now and things began to get harder for you. You missed him a little bit too much you supposed. You were dressed in one of Howard’s button down tops. You were thankful that he had left some of them here.

 

You began to drift off to sleep listening to the radio and what was being said. the awas was over and that meant that Howard would be on his way home to you.

  
The door opened and Howard came walking through it. He eyes scanned the room and he saw you sleeping soundly on the couch. You had stayed. You stayed with him even though he was gone for a long amount of time. He walked over to the couch and sat down next you to pulling your sleeping form into his arms. You would be in for a surprise when you woke up. 


	36. Sympathy For the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has been blaming himself for what had happened.

Bucky was still having problems. Yes, he had gotten his memory back, but remembering the fact that he was used as a killing machine wasn’t what he wanted to remember. He wanted to just wanted to keep the memories that he had of the 40’s. He felt as if he could not do anything right. He was afraid of hurting everyone and that included you. He always had a thing for you, but he never could tell you how he felt about you. He was afraid that you would see him as the murderer he was.

 

Bucky looked over at you. You were currently talking to Steve about something. God you looked beautiful with what you were wearing. Short jean shorts that made your legs go on like it seemed forever and a tank top that fit well to your curves. You were beautiful, but he wouldn’t get too close to you.

 

You laughed at something Steve had said. You had a heavenly laugh. But he knew that you would not talk to him. You were skittish around him knowing the fact that he was a murderer.

 

You looked over your shoulder at Bucky and saw that he was sitting all alone. You looked back at Steve.

 

Steve knew what was wrong. “He still blames himself.” Steve told you softly. “After everything that has happened. He is afraid that something bad will happen. He is afraid that he will hurt everyone that he cares about.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. You looked back over at Bucky. You didn’t see the killer that Steve had seen. You were concerned that his mind would start sending him into a bad place and you couldn’t see him like that. You knew that self-harm was some people’s way of getting out and seeing the light out of the end of the tunnel. “I’ll be back.” You told Steve.

 

Steve nodded his head.

 

You walked towards Bucky. “Bucky.”

 

Bucky’s eyes shot up to you. He was not expecting you to come to him. He didn’t say anything to you. He couldn’t. What was he to say to you?

 

You put your hand on his shoulder. “You still blame yourself  don’t you?”

 

Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but his words failed him.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Bucky that wasn’t you. It wasn’t your fault. It was Hydra’s fault that all of those things happened.” You told him.

 

“It was still me though.”

 

You pulled him into a hug. “Hydra will not get their hands on you again. You are safe here and you won’t hurt anyone. I promise.”

 

 


	37. Saving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew that Loki would always be there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Elly who wanted something like How to Save A Life.

You watched sadly as an old shirt that belonged to your now ex-boyfriend was burning in your fireplace. You had dumped him because he had cheated on you. Oh no that wasn’t it. He cheated on you with your former best friend. Now that was a kicker. A major one at that. It really did upset you. You weren’t enough for him? You weren’t enough that he couldn’t leave your best friend alone? That was something that broke your heart.

 

But when you confronted him… well it didn’t end very well for you at all. He had said many hurtful things to you. He said that no one would want you. Not after you been with him. That was what hurt the most. You even thought that as well. You slammed your fist into the wall. You were that upset that you would even think that as well. You knew that you could have any guy that you wanted, but that low blow that your ex gave you was something that you didn’t think that you would rebound from.

 

You slammed your fist into the wall again knocking a mirror down off of your wall. You went to catch it, but it was too late. It had fallen to the floor and broken into pieces. One of the pieces hit you wrist. You hissed and grabbed a cloth and pressed it against your new cut. You heard someone knock on the door. You had no idea who it was. This was going to be something that you were not going to be use to that was for sure.

 

You went to the door and opened it. Your eyes widened in surprise. What was Loki doing here?

 

Loki took in how you looked. You looked terrible. He didn’t expect this that was for sure. He wasn’t sure if this was all because of your ex or your ex-friend. He looked at your arm and saw that you were bleeding. His green eyes widened. “What happened.” He asked you softly. He wanted to know what had happened to you.

 

“Accident.” You told him softly.

 

Loki pushed yo in a little bit and came into your home. He saw that there was broken glass on the floor. He looked at you and knew that it was most likely an accident. “I heard…”

 

You scoffed lightly. It was not surprising that someone had heard about the messy break up that was for sure. It upsetted you of course that was for sure because no one was supposed to be butting into your life that was for damn sure. “Yeah it seems like everyone has heard about that.”

 

“He didn’t deserve someone like you. You deserved someone so much more than him.”

 

“Oh really now?” You felt tears come to your eyes. There was no one that would want you now. You were insane and you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself together.  “No one would want me now.”

 

Loki looked at you and pulled you into his arms. “Now that is where you are wrong.”

 

You looked at him in confusion. What the hell did he mean by that? “What do you mean?”

 

“You always had someone that was there for you, darling. You just were too blind to see it. He will be with you no matter what.”

  
You looked at him with wide eyes. He meant himself. He was the one that was always by her side no matter what. 


	38. My Give A Damn's Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just don't care any more.

You walked down the hall in the helicarrier dressed in your Shield uniform. You were making your rounds like you normally did. But today just happened to be different. The helicarrier had extra people on board. The Avengers. Well what was of the Avengers. There was one man that you were hoping that you would not meet up with. Tony Stark.

 

“Well hello there beautiful.” You heard the voice of the billionaire. Of course he had to be here. After all this was one of his designs.

 

You turned your head and looked at him. You forced a fake smile onto your face. To him and anyone else who wasn’t trained to be a profiler would have thought that it was a real smile. You hated the fact that Tony would do such a thing like this. He was always hitting on women and it made you sick half of the time.

 

“How about you and me go out for drinks?”

 

You laughed at the idea. You go out with him for drinks? Hell no. “How about no.”

 

“Oh come on you can’t be mad at me still.”

 

You sneered at him. “Yes, I am still mad at you Tony. We will have nothing.”

 

“I told you that I was sorry.”

  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it Tony. I have heard enough of your excuses. You have Pepper now. I am not going to do something like that to her. My give a damn about you is busted. I don’t care what you do. I am not going to put with your bull shit any more Tony.” You said walking away from him. You were done. “We have more pressing matters to worry about.”


	39. Death is in Love With Me I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha can't kill you.

Natasha walked into the room. She was undercover and was meant to kill the person that she was being undercover for. She was meant to be hot and sexy. She was to be appealing to the woman that she was to kill. Sometimes she questioned Fury, but killing a woman who was French and was dangerous in weapons would cause a problem. That was the reason Fury was sending her to kill the woman.

 

Natasha remembered everything that was on the file. She was going after a woman by the name of (y/n). She looked around and found you talking to a guy that was most likely German by the looks of him. She saw the look that you had in your eyes. You didn’t like the idea that a man was talking to you.

 

Natasha walked over to you. Her eyes solely on you. She wanted to end this mission sooner than later.

 

You looked over when you saw Natasha making her way towards you. God she was beautiful. You would want to run your hands through her red hair. It was no doubt that you liked women. That was why that you didn’t like being around men for very long half of the time.

 

Natasha was able to do her job and get you away from everyone, but she found out something about you. She couldn’t do her job like she had planned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I have to make the weapons or Hydra will wipe my memories.” You admitted to her.

 

She felt compassion towards you. She couldn’t kill you. Not now. Not when you had admitted that you were to have your mind wiped by Hydra if you didn’t make the weapons.

  
You were trusting her that was something that you would hardly do, but some how you figured out that she was with Shield. Which meant that she was screwed. You also figured out that she would not kill you if she known the truth about you. 


	40. My Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets a surprise when he comes home.

Thor was finally home. He had gotten back home after the misunderstanding with his father and Loki… well Loki had died falling from the Rainbow Bridge. He hadn’t seen you in a while since he was sent to live there on Midgard. He couldn’t wait to see you.

 

He was sad about Loki, but he was more concerned about you his wife. He needed to know that you were alright.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You placed your hand on your swelling belly. You wished that you could have told Thor that you were expecting his child, but Thor had to be mean and get sent to Midgard. You had no idea if and when you were ever going to see your husband. You rubbed your belly softly.

 

You turned your head sharply when you heard your name being called by a booming voice. You ran to the door and opened it. Outside of the door was your husband.

 

Thor’s eyes widened. “You’re with child?”

 

“Yes.” You said softly. “I was going to tell you. Thor you’re going to be a father.”

 

Thor picked you up into his arms and kissed you on the lips. He got what he had wished for.

 

 


	41. Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Loki you love him.

You had ignored everything that Thor had told you about his little brother Loki. It really didn’t matter that Loki was silver tongued. Loki was Loki and Loki needed love as much as Thor did, and Loki never got the love that he rightfully deserved from Odin. You rested your head on the green clad chest of Loki.

 

Loki’s fingers were running through your hair causing you to purr with delight.

 

You loved it when he played with your hair with his long fingers. Your hand grasped his free one that wasn’t in your hair.

 

Loki looked down at you. He had love shining in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that you had gone against Thor’s words and went with him anyways.

 

You nuzzled your nose into his green shirt and took in his scent. He had his own smell that was for sure. “I love you Loki…”

 

Loki’s eyes widened. That was the first time that you said you loved him and he was a villain.  You just didn’t know it yet. “I love you too…”

 

 


	42. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a full night sleep without nightmares.

You awoke to loud screaming. You shot up knowing who it was that was screaming. You tiredly rubbed your eye as you staggered up to your feet. This was happening on a nightly basis any more and you were worried about him. You weren’t sure how you were going to handle it, but you needed to deal with this because you wanted to get a full nights sleep for once and not being woken up by Bucky every night.

 

You ran your hand through you hair which was tangled due to the sleep that you had gotten. You staggered down the hallway towards Bucky’s room. You opened the door to Bucky’s room. You walked inside and saw Bucky thrashing around. You let out a soft sigh and walked over to him. You shook him lightly.

 

Bucky shot up his metal hand was around your throat.

 

You clawed at his metal arm trying to get him to release you.

 

Bucky blinked a few times realizing where he was. His eyes widened and he released you. “I… I’m sorry (y/n).” He said softly.

 

You sat down next to him. You rubbed your neck a little bit. “Bucky it is alright. You didn’t hurt me.”

 

Bucky looked at you like you had gone insane. “What are you doing in here?’

 

You smiled a small sad smile. “You woke me. I came in here to see if I can do anything to help you.”

 

Bucky let out a soft sigh. “I don’t think anyone can help me.”

 

“Scoot.” You said softly.

 

He looked at you with wide eyes. “What?”

 

“Scoot over.” You made the movements with your hands to get him to move over so you could get into bed with him.

 

“What are you going to do, (y/n)?”

 

“Sleep next to you. I want to see if that works.”

 

Bucky slid over to allow you to curl up beside him in bed. He wasn’t sure of how this was going to work that was for sure.

 

You curled up underneath the blankets and cuddled up to Bucky. “Try…”

 

Bucky nodded his head.

 

The two of you drifted off to sleep.

 

That night Bucky got the kind of sleep that he needed. Without nightmares.

 

 


	43. Gunpowder and Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets you for the first time.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

 

Steve looked around trying to place where the gun noise was coming from. It was really loud and on base no doubt. He wanted to know who was firing the gun off.

 

Natasha looked over at him and noticed that he was looking around. She shook her head. She knew what was going on that someone was firing the gun. She knew who it was. She knew that it was you that was firing a gun. You were upset about something that was for sure. She didn’t want to let Steve know that you were down there. “Steve… I wouldn’t be concerned about hearing a gun going off. Someone is just blowing steam off.”

 

Steve looked at Natasha like she had grown another head. She knew what was going on? “Shouldn’t we check on them?”

 

Natasha shook her head. “No. I don’t think that would be a wise idea. I don’t think you want to get shot at by scaring the agent.”

 

Steve knew that it was not a good thing to scare an agent that was for sure. He wouldn’t want to be shot at. He been shot at enough times by other people to know that was not a good idea. So he just let it slide this time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

 

Steve looked around again. Someone firing a gun this late at night? That was not something normal. He got up out of bed and went to see who was at the firing range so late at night when everyone should have been in bed resting up for the following day for work. Who ever it was he didn’t want to scare them. It wouldn’t have worked out that well if he scared them. They would most likely shoot at him. He slowly opened the door and saw a woman dressed exactly in the same style of jump suit like Natasha. (color) hair hanging loosely down over the back and a pair of bright (color) eyes.

 

His eyes widened. You were the one that was here firing your gun off?

 

You turned your head and a small smile came to your lips. “Captain Rogers.”

 

“And your name is?”

 

“(y/n) Romanoff.” You said with a smile that matched your older sister’s Natasha’s.

 

Steve’s eyes widened. “You are Natasha’s sibling?”

 

“Yes, her younger sister.”

 

Steve had a lot to learn about you Romanoff women. You were like gunpowder and lead. Very dangerous women.

 

 


	44. Still Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will love Loki no matter what.

You watched Loki carefully as he had become King of Asgard while his father was in Odin Sleep. You weren’t sure of what to think of your Loki being King of Asgard, but you were certain that he would make a good one. Just not how he had become king. You knew that Thor should have been King, but he was banished.

 

You looked at Loki who now was on the throne. You couldn’t help, but feel proud of him. After all you were to be wedded once Odin awoken from his Odin Sleep. You saw the power hungry look in his eyes. This meant that Loki was going to take all of this power to his head.

 

You simply turned and walked out of the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You sat in your room alone that night. You had hardly said a word to Loki due to the fact that he was too busy for. You wiped a tear that had fallen from your eye. You were going to be with him until the end of your days, but this was going to be harder than you had ever imagined. You were dressed in a pale green night gown and your hair was piled up on the top of your head messily.

 

You heard your doors open and you looked up. Your eyes widened as you tried to cover yourself with your blankets. Loki was here and he was not meant to see you in your night clothes. Not until the two of you were wedded. “Loki what are you doing?”

 

“I thought that I would come and see you my dear.”

 

“But this late at night?” You asked nervously.

 

Loki looked at you. A smirk came to his lips. “Don’t I have a reason to see my soon to be wife?”

 

Your face turned red. “Yes, but this late at night? Do you want them to think of me as a harlot?”

 

Loki shook his head. “No, but no one will think of that of the queen.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You looked at Loki. He had done something crazy and Thor was now coming after him for what he had done. You weren’t sure of what Loki had done, but you knew that it was most likely crazy. “Loki…”

 

Loki looked at you with green wide eyes. He knew that he had done the wrong thing. Thor was now Thor again and not some weak mortal man that Odin had made him when he disrespected him.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“You would hate me for what I did.”

  
“Loki no matter what you did darling. I would still always love you no matter what.” You turned and left the room. You had no idea that would be the last thing that you would say to Loki. 


	45. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a crush.

You don’t know how you caught someone’s eyes that happened to be a very very rich man. Tony Stark it just had to be him. He just had to have you. You weren’t really sure why he wanted you. But he did.

 

You walked down the street towards your apartment that you lived in. You had a long day at work and all you wanted to do was just relax. You were tired. You opened the door to your apartment complex and noticed something was off when you reached your door. There was something sitting right outside of your door. A box. You couldn’t help, but wonder what it was. You picked up the bos and went unlocked your door.

 

You went inside and went to see what was in the box. You placed the box down along with your purse. You walked into your room and changed your clothes out of your work clothes and into your night clothes. You came back out tying your hair up onto the top of your head in a messy bun.

 

You went over to the box and slowly opened it. You gasped at what you had seen. Beautiful flowers. You looked around for a paper and saw the name that was on it. Your eyes widened. They were from Tony. There was a little note in there.

 

_Please meet me tomorrow night. 7 P.M. I hope that you will come. Tony._

 

He was really pushing it.

 

 


	46. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor saves some kittens.

You were busy cleaning your apartment. Today happened to be your day off and you were enjoying it. You were dressed in a tank top and shorts. Your hair was piled on the top of your head. Your hips swayed as you cleaned while listening to your favorite music.

 

You heard your door open.

 

“(y/n)!” You heard a booming voice.

 

You looked over your shoulder and saw Thor there. Your look became confused. You saw a box in his hands. “Thor? What…”

 

Thor placed the box down onto your table and you heard little mews coming from the box.

 

You walked over to the box and looked inside of it. There were three little kittens in the box. Your eyes widened. “Thor where did you find these kittens?” You asked him softly. You petted one of the kitten’s head.

 

“They were in this box and were out on the street. No one seemed to want to help them.” He told you.

 

You had a soft spot for cats. You were 100% cat person. You felt bad for the three little kitties that Thor had found. “And what do you want me to do Thor?”

 

“I know you like kittens.”

 

You petted the kittens. All three of them were trying to get your attention.

 

“I was hoping that you were able to take them in.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. Thankfully your landlord allowed animals, but you weren’t sure if you were going to be able to take care all three of them. You looked at Thor and saw the look on his face. He was hoping that you would be able to care for them. You nodded your head. “I’ll take care of them.”

 

A smile broke out onto Thor’s face. He was happy that you would take them in.

 

 


	47. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is begging you to stop drinking.

Bruce let out a soft sigh when he saw you come into the apartment that the two of you shared. He could tell how you were walking that you were intoxicated again. He had asked you once before to lay off the alcohol, but it blew up in his face. Just like this time. He hated it when you drank.

 

Bruce shook his head as another memory of his father came to his mind. He hadn’t told you the story of why he wanted you to quit drinking so badly. But if you kept pushing him back into a memory of his father, perhaps he was going to have to tell you. Perhaps that would get you to stop drinking and be who you were when he fell in love with you. Granted he loved you now, but the alcohol was pushing him away.

 

You looked at Bruce through clouded eyes. You knew that he was staring at you and you didn’t know why he was doing so. You could see the hurt look in his brown eyes. “Bruce what’s wrong?” You asked your words slightly slurring together.

 

Bruce let out a soft sigh. “_______.”

 

You blinked in confusion. “Yes, Bruce…”

 

“You need to quit drinking.”

 

Anger bubbled up inside of you. “I do not have a problem.”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

You felt your anger rise. You hated it that Bruce thought that you had a problem. “I do not.”

 

“I am pleading with you.”

 

“Why are you against me drinking?”

 

“My father had the same problem.”

 

Your eyes widened.

 

“He use to beat me. I can’t lose my girlfriend to this.”

 

You felt yourself sober some. You were going to do this for Bruce. “I’ll quit.”

 

Bruce’s brown eyes went wide. “You will?”

  
You nodded your head. “Yes.”


	48. Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sees you taking rejections fairly well, but doesn't like it that much.

You were handling everything quite well. You had gone out on a dinner date with someone and it didn’t end well for you. The guy only wanted in your pants and when you didn’t allow that to happen he was well upset. He didn’t want a girl that would not give herself to him. So he said that it was nice to meet you and that he wouldn’t be contacting you again.

 

You handled rejection like it was a common thing to you. You sat alone in the local cafe waiting on Sam to come and see you. After everything that had happened with The Winter Soldier, he had been meaning to hang out with you. You didn’t blame him that was for sure. After all you two had been friends for a while now. So meeting up to catch up was nothing different than usual.

 

You grabbed the white mug that sat before you and took a sip of the hot liquid that was in it. Your mind was somewhere else. Perhaps you could call this a date with Sam. After all he was the one that always came to you or you went to him when it came down to it.

 

You hadn’t even noticed that Sam had joined you. You snapped out of it when a brown hand waved in front of your face. You smiled. “Hi…”

 

“Hey… You seemed to be in dreamland.”

 

You face went red. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

 

“So how did that dinner date go last night?”

 

You frowned. “Not so good.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“He only thought of being with me if it was physical.”

 

“What?”

 

You put your hand on Sam’s arm. “It’s fine Sam. I told him no.”

 

“You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

 

You shrugged your shoulders. “I am use to rejection.”

 

“You shouldn’t be though.”

 

You laughed lightly. “I don’t get rejected from you.”

 

Sam’s face colored. “You are the only person that I wouldn’t say no to.”

  
“I kind of figured that out a long time ago Sam.”


	49. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asked you out on a date.

You held onto Steve’s hand as the two of you walked together. He had asked you out on a date which surprised the hell out of you since you were just a SHIELD agent and nothing more. You weren’t as beautiful as Natasha, but you were still fairly pretty.

 

You looked over at your date with a smile on your pale lips. You were happy to be with him that is for sure. “Steve.”

 

Steve looked over at you with wide eyes. He couldn’t help, but wonder what you had wanted. “Yes?” He asked shyly.

 

“Thanks for taking me out this evening.” You said with a true smile. You were happy that Steve had asked you. After all you had a growing crush on him for a while now.

 

Steve smiled a huge smile. He was glad that he had asked you out. He wasn’t sure of how you were going to react with him asking you out, but you were doing fairly well with him asking you out to be with him that night. He rubbed the back of his head shyly. “I am glad that I asked you out.”

 

You squeezed his hand as the two of your walked towards your apartment that Shield paid for you to live in. “I wasn’t sure if you liked me Steve.” You admitted.

 

“I didn’t know that you would be willing to go out with me.” He said softly as he walked you up the stairs to your apartment.

 

You looked at him and smiled. “Steve you can ask me out any time.” You told him tilting your head cutely to the side.

 

Steve grinned. “I know.”

 

“I had a lot of fun Steve.”

 

“I did too.”

 

You leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. “Have a good night soldier.”

 

“Good night, _______.”

 

“Good night Steve.”

 

Steve walked down the stairs of your apartment.

  
You went inside of your apartment and squealed with delight. You couldn’t wait to go out on another date with Steve. 


	50. Super Psycho Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is locked up.

You had been with Loki for a while now. He was put behind bars due to what he had done while he was on Midgard. You knew that there was no way that anyone was really going to stop Loki from being Loki. You all of all people knew that. Odin must’ve thought that it was best that Loki was not allowed to see anyone. You of course weren’t the one that he was going to be stopping you from seeing your Loki.

 

You slipped past the guards knowing that they would not be able to catch you due to the spells that you had learned from Loki all of those years ago. The All Father could not keep you out that was for sure.

 

You heard pacing in the cell that you knew Loki was in. You came from your hiding spot and looked at Loki with sad eyes. Of course he would be having a hard time of being in this cell.

 

Loki looked at you. “You shouldn’t be here.”

 

A smirk came to your lips. “Do you really think that the All Father would tell me that I couldn’t come and see you, Loki?” You questioned him as you crossed your arms.

 

“The All Father wouldn’t allow you here due to your connection with me.”

 

You put your hand on the glass. “Loki it doesn’t matter what he does. He is not going to stop me from seeing you.”

 

“You are in love with me as much as I am in love with you.” Loki said sadly looking at you.

 

You hated seeing Loki so defeated. “I am sure that the All Father will let you out. All you have to do is some good.”

 

“I killed people, ______.”

 

“I know this. So have I.”

 

“Not people of another world, _________.”

 

“I know this too, Loki.”

 

Loki heard footsteps heading towards the two of you. “_____ you need to go.”

  
“Before someone catches me. I know. I promise I will be back for you.” You said before disappearing altogether so who ever was headed to check on Loki wouldn’t see you. 


	51. She Fucking Hates Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Hate Bucky.

Steve looked at you. “______, I have someone that you should meet.” He said softly.

You had decided to go over and visit Steve and he had gotten a visitor not even 10 minutes after you had showed up. You looked at Steve with wide eyes. You had met almost all of Steve’s friends. Was there one that you hadn’t met yet? That sounded quite odd. You stood up. “And who would that be, Steve?” You questioned. You weren’t too afraid to meet his friends due to the fact that they all seemed like nice people.

“You’ll se. Promise me something…”

“What would that be Steve?” You questioned him. You were now concerned. Normally he wouldn’t ask you to do this.

“Promise not to scream or run.”

Your eyes widened. How were you going to promise something like that? You nodded your head. “Alright.”

Steve took your hand and brought you into the kitchen of his apartment. “_____ this is Bucky…. Bucky this is _____.”

Your eyes widend of who was in front of you. You felt your heart rate rise. You had seen this man before. This man had tried to kill you. You pulled your hand out of Steve’s grasp. “No, Steve…”

Steve looked at you with wide eyes.

Bucky looked at you. He knew who you were.

“_____, what’s wrong?”

“Steve he tried to kill me.” You said enraged.

Steve’s eyes widened even more. His best friend tried to kill you. “______, he was brainwashed.”

You back away from him. “No, I don’t care if he was brainwashed.”

“_______…. Please…”

“I can’t Steve.” You shook your head. “I fucking hate him. He ruined my life.” You ran out of Steve’s apartment towards your own. You could only hope that Steve wouldn’t follow you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve tried to get you to come over, but you wouldn’t have any of it. Not if Bucky was there you would not set foot in Steve’s apartment.

Steve and Bucky were at the cafe talking and Steve saw you come in.

Bucky saw the glare that you shot towards them. “She still hates me. Steve you might as well stop in trying to get her to be friends with me. After all I tried to kill her.”

**  
Steve let out a soft sigh. “I suppose you are right.”**


	52. Death is in Love With Me II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint lets you go

You hid yourself behind one of the walls. You were upset with yourself that you had gotten into something like this. This was something that was going to be huge trouble if you got caught. Of course your boss wanted the disc that Shield had.You were going to be in a lot of trouble if someone caught you. You didn’t know that someone knew that you were there.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Agent Barton take her out.” Nick said through his earpiece.

 

Clint drew back his string for his bow. He looked at you. He had seen you before. It was all in your file. But could he bring a woman down like you? He could tell by your movements that you didn’t want to be here. Perhaps he didn’t have to kill you. He was just going to have to pretend to kill you. But how was he going to do that.

 

You turned sharply towards him. “I know you are there.” You said. You couldn’t see him, but you heard him.

 

Clint cursed himself. He had himself hidden well. How did you know that he was up there?

 

“Come out.” You demanded.

 

Clint knew that Fury was going to have his head, but you had a gun aimed at him and the file that he had on you, he knew that you were quite dangerous. How dangerous he wasn’t willing to find out. He jumped down holding his hands up like he was surrendering. But that was what he was doing.

 

You lowered your gun looking at Clint. “I know who you are.”

 

“You should leave.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Yes, you can.”

 

“I have a chip I need to find.”

 

“We don’t have it.”

 

“And I am supposed to trust you?”

 

“Yes. Leave please…”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t want to kill you.”

 

You knew that you didn’t want to die. Fury would send someone to kill you and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye was supposed to be the one that would kill you and he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

 

“Please leave.”

 

You nodded your head and tore out of there. You were surprised that Clint Barton was allowing you to go free.

 

 


	53. Pillow Fights and Kisses II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Loki's point of view. Loki is in another one of your sleep overs.

Sequel to Pillow Fights And Kisses.

 

How the hell did I end in another one of (y/n)’s hair brained ideas of having a sleepover? She didn’t get it the last time that I was here what would make her get it this time? She didn’t understand emotions that I had towards her? I guess I will have to show her again.

 

Oh All father why did she have to pick clothes like that? She is making it hard for a man to even figure himself out. I watched her tossing her (color) hair over her shoulder as she was looking through the movies. I suppose she was looking for something for us to watch, but what ever she chose I would not be able to watch it. I would be watching her more than the silly film that she chose.

 

She finally chose one. “Oh Loki… You’re early.” Her face flushed.

 

She was certainly something different. She still didn’t understand that I had feeling towards her. I grabbed a pillow and sat down.

 

She put a movie into the machine that she called a dvd player and sat down next to me. She was going to just have to understand where I was coming from. I did something that she was not expecting. I pulled her close to me.

 

She squeaked.

 

I smirked. She made the cutest noise. She was my pray at that moment. My lis connected with hers again. Perhaps this time she’ll understand this.

 

Her eyes widened, but melted into my kiss.

 

I pulled away. “Do you understand now?”

  
She nodded her head and kissed me this time. 


	54. Angel With A Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets you for the first time.

“Captain Rogers I have someone that you should meet.” Nick Fury said looking at the young captain.

 

Steve looked at Nick with wide eyes. He didn’t want to know who Fury was introducing him to next. Steve saw you dressed in a shield uniform. What surprised him was what he saw that was draped over your back. A shot gun. Why would a woman have a shot gun?

 

“Captain Rogers. This is Agent (F/n) (l/n). Code name Angel.”

 

You smiled at Steve. You had always dreamed of meeting Captain Rogers. And now you were meeting him. “Nice to meet you Captain Rogers.”

 

Steve’s face flushed. Your uniform was a tad bit too tight. Tighter than he had seen on any woman. God how was he going to talk to you.

 

You giggled lightly. “You are embarrassed.” You stated. “No need to be embarrassed.” You offered him a smile. “Everyone is always afraid of this gun. I only use it on the bad guys. You are a Captain a hero. I wouldn’t use it on you.” You nodded your head. “Hope to see you around Captain.” You said before leaving.

 

Steve stood there. You were indeed an angel with a deadly weapon.

 

 


	55. I Like It Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like going to loud dance clubs.

 

“Remind me again why we are here?” Tony groaned.

 

“We are here for, ____’s birthday. Surely you didn’t forget that Tony.”Clint said looking at the billionaire.

 

“But why here.” He pouted. He hated being in a bar that had over the top music that was not what he classified dancing music, but to you well it was right up your alley of having fun.

 

The Avengers saw you out on the dance floor alone dancing with no one even though there were people out there on the dance floor, but they were making sure that everything was alright with you being on the dance floor.

 

Not even a few minutes later a man was dancing with you now. It was none other than Quicksilver.

 

Natasha shook her head. “About time he got here.”

 

Clint shook his head. “I don’t know what she sees in him, but he understands her better than anyone else we know.”

 

You giggled as you danced closer to Quicksilver. Your arms wrapped around his neck once you got close enough to dance with him.

 

He laughed lightly as the two of you danced together. He understood you. But no one knew the truth. The two of you had been keeping something very secret from the prying eyes of the Avengers. The two of you were dating. And he wasn’t about to show them that the two of you were dating.

 

 


	56. Don't Drop Dead Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants you to wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to the song called Don't Drop Dead Juliet.

 

Tony looked up at the woman that was on the stage performing. The woman that was performing was none other than you. A woman that he loved dearly, but couldn’t figure out what you would say if the two of you got together. He afterall was a playboy.

 

You were too much of a good girl. He didn’t want people to think that he had corrupted you. But perhaps if he could change then perhaps he would have an easier time with things, but the question was would you be willing to wait for him?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The show had ended and you ran up to Tony. You threw your arms around his neck. “I am glad that you showed up.”

 

He smiled. “I am glad that I showed up too, ________.”

 

You kissed his cheek. “I thought that you would be too busy. That’s what Obi said.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You are my best friend.”

 

You smiled. You saw a look in his eyes. “What’s wrong Tony?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

 

“You wouldn’t have the look in your eyes if something wasn’t wrong.”

 

Tony cursed himself. He should have known that you would read him well. “I want you to wait for me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Wait for me… I want to change for you…. to make our future bright.”

 

You kissed his cheek. “I will always wait for you.”

 

 


	57. Death is in Love With Me III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was ordered to kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is more of a dabble.

_ She is your mission. _

The Winter Soldier had been watching your for a while now. He was ordered to kill you, but there was something about you that stopped him from killing you.

 

_She is your mission. You are to kill her._

 

He shook his head. You were his mission. You the daughter of Nick Fury, was next on his list.

 

_Fury is dead. You are to kill his daughter. She will make life hard. She will come after us._

 

He brought his gun up to fire it, but he stopped. He watched you some more. How was he to kill you? He didn’t see the threat. He saw how you were around people. You were nothing like your father. He rubbed his face. He was supposed to bring you to your death, but he was now more like his old self and not the Winter Soldier. He stood up and walked away. He was not going to kill you.

 

 


	58. I'll Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor decides to stay with you.

 

Thor looked at you with wide eyes. He hadn’t been expecting the news that you had told him. He hadn’t expected to find out that you were carrying his child. A mortal woman carrying a demi god’s child. His father would not be pleased with this. Not at all.

 

“Thor please. Say something. Anything.” You pleaded with him. You just wanted things to be okay between the two of you. You knew that you were mortal and he was a demi god. He would outlive you and your child well… your child shouldn’t have to suffer.

 

Thor ran his hand through his long hair. How was he going to explain this to his father? He had no idea of what to do. He knew one thing. He couldn’t just leave you to raise a child on your own.

 

“Thor…”

 

“I will be staying with you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I will stay with you. To help you.”

 

Your face went red.

 

Thor pulled you into his arms. “I won’t let you raise a child alone.”

 

You nodded your head and he kissed you softly on the forehead.

 

 


	59. Talk Dirty To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony loves it when you talk dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dabble

You looked at Tony with wide eyes. He was being an asshole like he normally was, but this time it was towards you. You were his best friend. You stood by him so many years and watched him ruin his life over and over again. But when he decided to be an asshole towards you, well you had enough.

 

“Quit being a dick about this Tony.”

 

Tony quirked an eyebrow. You never cursed in front of him in your entire life. This was fairly interesting that was for sure. “Oh now who’s the one to talk?”

 

“You are being an egotistical prick who thinks that he can get it up with any woman just by flashing your pearly whites and flaunting money around.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened. He smirked. “I love it.”

 

“What?” You asked in confusion.

 

“I love it when you talk dirty.” He said with a wink.

 

Your face flushed. You had never talked that way in all your life and now you talked like that in front of him.

 

 


	60. One Woman Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets you for the first time.

“Captain Rogers.” Natasha said with a smile.

 

“Agent Romanoff.” Steve said softly. He wasn’t sure of why Natasha was bothering him at this time of day. Normally she didn’t bother him there was something important.

 

“I have someone that you should meet.” She said placing her hands behind her back.

 

“Someone else?” He questioned.

 

“Yes. She is from your time.”

 

Steve’s eyes widened. “My time?”

 

Natasha nodded her head. “So will you meet her?”

 

Steve nodded his head.

 

“Great. Come with me. She’s at the firing range.”

 

Steve’s eyes widened. “Firing range?”

 

Natasha nodded her head. “She is quite good with guns.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Natasha and Steve arrived at the firing range.

 

“Does she know that she is meeting me?” Steve questioned Natasha.

 

“She has been waiting since she woke up from the bifreeze.”

 

“And how long has that been?”

 

“About six months.” Natasha said as she opened the door to the firing range.

 

Steve followed her inside. “Isn’t six months a little long?”

 

“Well she wanted to get to know the time that she was in.” Natasha said with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn’t know what to say to the super soldier.

 

Steve looked over and saw you. His eyes widened. He had seen you before. He knew who you were. He had met you when Dr. Erskine had done the serem.

 

You stopped firing your gun and turned. Your eyes widened when you saw Steve. “Agent Romanoff… Captain Rogers?” You asked looking at Steve.

 

Steve nodded his head.

 

You came over and shook his hand. “Been waiting a while to meet you.”

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be the one that was waiting to meet me.”

 

You laughed lightly. ”Well I didn’t think you were alive until I woke up.”

 

“Still a one woman army?”

 

“You know it.”

 

Steve smiled.

 

“It is good to see you again Steve.”

 

“You too, _____.”

 

 


	61. Emerald Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when Loki is hurting.

 

You saw the brokeness behind Loki’s eyes. He was always in his brother’s shadow and there was no way that Loki would ever be able to get out of Thor’s Shadow unless he did something drastic. You were just hoping that it wasn’t going to come down to that. You grabbed onto Loki’s arm. “Loki…”

 

He looked at you and you felt your heart slowly break. You knew that Loki was a broken man, but not this broken. “What do you want?”

“Is everything alright?”

 

Loki let out a soft sigh. “I can’t lie to you can I?”

“No.” You said shaking your head.

 

“I am not alright.”

 

“Thor’s shadow?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“It’s not that hard to guess. He is your father’s golden child. You can’t continue being in Thor’s shadow.”

 

“And what about you. You fancy Thor.”

 

You shook your head. “No. I would never like Thor that way.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened.

 

“You don’t see it do you?”

 

“What?”

“I care about you Loki. Not Thor.” You said placing a soft kiss on his cheek, but you missed because he moved his head. Your soft lips met his cool ones.

 

 


	62. Psycho Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is trying to understand the relationship that you have with Bucky.

 

Steve watched his best friend carefully. He wasn’t sure of how the hell Bucky had gotten a girlfriend, but damn he was trying to figure out why he had gotten someone as crazy as he was.

 

Bucky held onto your hand as the two of you walked.

 

You were laughing about something. Yes the two of you had a love that Steve Rogers would never understand.

 

“Are we going?” Bucky asked you.

 

You looked at him. “Going to pay Tony back for what he did earlier?” You questioned. A glint in your eyes was very noticeable.

 

Bucky nodded his head.

 

Tony was going to wish that he hadn’t done what he did to you. Tony had done the worst thing that he could do to an ex-assassin. Remove your swimsuit top while you were swimming.

 

Bucky had to protect you after that had happened. But having the two of you go after him was something that was going to be fun for the both of you and Tony wouldn’t be the one that was going to be enjoying it.

 

“How are we going to get him back baby?” You cooed.

 

Bucky smirked. “Put a little scare into him for taking your swimsuit top off of you.”

 

You laughed. “Should I just allow you to do this?”

 

“I won’t do it alone doll.”

 

“He’s going to learn to not mess with an army man’s girlfriend is he?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

Steve shook his head. Two ex-assassins wasn’t a good thing. He was just going to allow Tony to learn his lesson for not doing something like that to you again. He didn’t like Tony’s method on things and this time he had gone a little bit too far. Steve knew one thing though. The two of you were perfect for one another.

 

 


	63. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is finally moving on.

 

“Steve?” You asked softly looking at the blond haired super soldier. You were concerned about him ever since he had woken up in 2011. He had been lost. 100% lost in this modern world. You tried your best to help him, but you were told not to fall in love with him. You didn’t follow the order that had been given. You had fallen in love with the blond haired super soldier.

 

Steve looked at you.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

Steve nodded his head. “I was going to go and visit Peggy.” He said softly. He went back into his thinking mode.

 

You knew that Peggy was a woman that he loved. Hell Sharon and you worked together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You let out a soft sigh as you worked on the new paper work that Phil had given you. The new Shield was doing good so far and you were thankful to have such a wonderful job still. Your thoughts kept going back to Steve. He was acting odd all over again. You were upset with the fact that he was acting odd. He had promised that he would be talking to you if he needed to do so.

 

Steve walked in and saw that you were working hard on a new file. He was nervous about coming up to you. After having so many talks with Peggy he was taking a chance now. He was scared to do this though. He knew that Peggy had told him to move on. So that was what he was going to do. He walked over to your desk. “______.”

 

You looked up from your work surprised to see him there. “Steve? What’s wrong?”

 

“Can we talk?” He asked slightly nervous about this whole thing.

 

You nodded your head and put the file down. You got up and followed him out of the office. You looked at him. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Steve took a deep breath and leaned down capturing your lips with his.

 

You pulled away in shock. “Steve…”

 

“I wanted to tell you _____. I have feelings for you.”

 

“Steve…” You got onto your tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. “I care about you too.”

 

 


	64. Take A Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want Tony to take the hint.

 

“Tony leave me alone.” You said the billionaire. You were at the dance club with your friends, but all you wanted was Tony to leave you alone. After all he was with Pepper and he wasn’t leaving you alone. He wanted to dance with you and you wanted nothing to do with him. Not when you had someone of your own. Tony just wasn’t getting it through his thick skull.

 

“Oh come on, ________. It is just one dance.” Tony said giving you the puppy dog look.

 

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “No, Tony.”

 

Tony felt a wind go by him and he looked and saw Quicksilver was next to you. “Awe there goes my fun.”

 

You leaned into Quicksilver.

 

“Is he bothering you again babe?” Quicksilver asked you.

 

You looked up at him. “Yes, but don’t worry about it.”

 

Quicksilver kissed you lightly on the lips.

 

“Shall we just dance now?”

 

Quicksilver nodded his head. He grabbed your hand and led you out on the dance floor.

 

Clint shook his head. “You should have known that Quicksilver was going to show up.”

 

Tony glared at Clint. “Yeah yeah yeah birdbrain.”

 

“They are happy together that’s the only thing that matters.” said Scarlett Witch with a smile on her lips as she watched her twin brother dance with you.

 

 


	65. Last Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to remember what happened last Friday Night.

 

You rubbed your head trying to remember what had happened last Friday night, but you couldn’t. You woke up with such a hang over that you couldn’t even remember what happened. You had tried to ask the others, but got nowhere with them.

 

You threw yourself onto the bed trying to remember what had happened. You weren’t sure if anyone would tell you what had happened. You just wanted to know what you did when you were so drunk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Last Friday Night

 

You were drinking a mixed drink that Natasha had made for you. Everyone thought that it was wise to let loose for a bit since well the world had been saved and they needed to relax.

 

You looked over at Bucky and saw that he was talking to Steve. Your cheeks went a little red. You wanted to come over to him and talk to him, but you were just too scared to. You liked him. More than you should have, but he was sweet and caring. You weren’t even sure of how to act around him really.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were officially drunk. All thanks to Natasha giving you her famous drinks. Quite strong. Stronger than what they should have been. You were now dancing on a table and some of the guys whistled cat calls. You were a former dancer and you knew things that Natasha didn’t even know.

 

Bucky’s eyes were on you as you danced. He never knew of a woman who could dance so raunchy without a care in the world.

 

You jumped down off the table and landed on your feet next to Bucky.

 

Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

Your hands went to his shoulders as you began to do the unthinkable. A lap dance for him.

 

Bucky’s hands went onto your hips as you continued to dance.

 

Your lips came down on his in a soft kiss.

 

Tony let out a loud yell of happiness. About damn time.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

You groaned. Why couldn’t you remember? Well what ever had happened won’t happen again.

 

 


	66. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick had kept the fact that he was married hidden. He doesn't tell anyone that you had died as well. He thinks it is no ones business.

 

Nick turned his head when he heard laughter.

 

You were standing there with your hand on your hip. “You are over analyzing something again aren’t you?” You questioned your husband.

 

Nick shook his head.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Of course you are over analyze everything again.” You shook your head. “You know that Phase 2 shouldn’t be used.”

 

Nick looked at you. “You know that the order is going to make us use it.”

 

“We shouldn’t be messing with something this powerful Nick.”

 

Nick let out a sigh. “I know that you think that, ____. But we were ordered to do that.”

 

You threw your hands up into the air. “No.” You walked out of the room. You couldn’t help but think that this was all wrong.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nick gripped your hand. He had gotten a call that you had been hurt badly. He knew that he shouldn’t have allowed you to go on a mission with Natasha.

 

You weakly grabbed his hand. Your breathing was shallow and harsh. You couldn’t get a deep breath in. You already knew what was coming. “I’m so sorry Nick.” You whispered softly.

 

“It’s not your fault.” He told you softly.

 

“I am sorry that I am clocking out now.”

 

Nick gripped your hand tighter.

 

You laughed weakly. “Any harder and I think that you would break my hand darling.”

 

Nick laughed lightly. Of course you would make a joke about this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nick gripped onto the ring that he had given to you. You had given it back to him when you were on your deathbed. He never wanted you to get hurt, but no one would know about you except for those who worked very close to him.

 

He looked at the tombstone that stood before him. He wished that your death was faked like he had done so many times in the past, but he was too late this time. There was no way that you would be brought back. He placed his hand on the tombstone. “I wish you were here to stop us.” He shook his head. “I wish that you were still here to stop Phase 2 from ever happening.” He let out a soft sigh. “You are probably laughing at me now. I promise to do everything right now. I miss you.”

 

 


	67. I'm A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows you that you can be a monster and not even worry about what others think about you.

 

You groaned out in frustration. You were different than anyone else in this world. You were classified a freak. No one wanted to be around you because you were so different. You had to remain hidden from the world. What made matters worse your parents wanted nothing to do with you. You had been always a freak and there was no way that you could stop it.

 

Loki hidden in the shadows watched you. He saw the sad look on your face. He had been watching you for weeks now and you were showing talents that he never thought that he would see in a mortal. He made a noise which caused you to turn sharply.

 

“Come out. I know you are there.”

 

Loki shook his head. Of course you would demand him to come out. He came out revealing himself to you.

 

You gasped.

 

“For a woman who says that she is a monster, you are very much wrong.”

 

Your face flushed. “But…”

 

“My dear you aren’t a monster by any means.”

 

“What?”

“I am more of the monster then you are.”

 

You shook your head. “No.”

 

“No?”

 

“You are misunderstood.”

 

 


	68. Raise Your Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invites you to a party, but he has something else in mind.

 

You were invited by Tony to a party. You weren’t sure of what to expect from your billionaire boyfriend other than he wanted to spoil you rotten. Giving you things that you didn’t have when you were growing up. But you hated the parties that Tony always had, but you had gotten fairly use to them.

 

Now here you were in the glitz and glam all over again. Tony hadn’t told you what this party was all about this time. He always did that. It was his thing. You looked around and saw Tony standing there with two flutes in his hands. He was heading towards you.

 

“Beautiful as always baby.”

 

Your face flushed as he kissed you on the lips and handed you your drink that he had in his hand. “Thank you Tony.”

 

“I have to ask you something.”

 

“What is it Tony?”

 

Tony looked around. It was like he was hiding something from you. He reached into his pocket and was holding onto something. He got down on one knee. “______.”

 

Your eyes widened when you saw a small box and it was open revealing an extravagant ring. Tony was doing….

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tony slipped the beautiful ring onto your finger. He stood up. “She said yes!”

 

There was claps around the room.

 

Tony raised his glass. “To the future Mrs. Stark.”

 

You leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before the two of you took drinks from your glasses.

 

 


	69. Shake It For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is dragged out onto the dance floor.

 

You had never expected Tony Stark to invite a southern bell like yourself to a party, but you were Pepper’s cousin and he wanted to reunite the two of you. But when the two of you got together Pepper was well not Pepper. The two of you would do random things. But the one thing that had gotten him was that you danced. Your dancing style was different than what he was expecting.

 

Pepper laughed lightly as she watched you out on the dance floor. She had to admit that it was nice to have you back. But she had to admit that poor Steve Rogers had no idea what to do.

 

You were listening something that you could shake what your momma had given you. You felt a pair of eyes on you and you looked out of the corner of your eyes and saw that it was none other than Steve Rogers watching you. An idea popped into your head. You weren’t sure of how he was going to react to you doing this, but this was something that you were going to do.

 

You moved from the dance floor making sure that you didn’t run into anyone as you made your way over to Captain Rogers. You saw the nervous look on his face. He was scared of you. You held out your hand to him.

 

His eyes widened.

 

“Come on ‘aptan.” You said with a smile. “Can’t just keep watching me shake what I have.” You smiled a cheeky smile.

 

Steve’s face flushed.

 

You grabbed onto his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. You began to dance with him.

 

Steve had no idea what to do when you were dancing that close to him. He could feel the heat rolling off of you. How was he going to handle this?

 

You smiled and wrapped your arms behind you around his neck as you danced with him. Perhaps he had quite a few things to learn about dances now days.

 

 


	70. First Timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tries to flirt, but fails.

 

Natasha looked over at you. She shook her head. In all of her attempts to get you to notice her didn’t end all that well. You were almost too perfect for her and that was saying something. You had beautiful flawless skin and your makeup was always done just right. Natasha wasn’t known for her sexuality and she never told anyone which sex she preferred. She wasn’t sure if you would be one to be with another woman.

 

She tossed back the shot that she had ordered and swallowed it. The liquid burning her throat. She stood up and walked towards you.

 

You turned your head when you caught a shadow in your sight. You smiled. “Natasha.”

 

“Hi…” Natasha swallowed the lump that was in her throat. “You look beautiful.”

 

Your cheeks began to heat up. “Thank you.” You said with a smile.

 

“Would you like a drink?”

 

“No thanks. I don’t really drink.” You told her with a small smile. You thought that it was adorable what Natasha was trying to do and she wasn’t succeeding in doing so. “Thanks for the offer though.”

 

Natasha let out a soft sigh.

 

You looked at Natasha. “I have to go Natasha. I’ll see you at work.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, _________.”

 

You kissed Natasha on the cheek before waving and leaving a flustered Russian in the bar.

 

 


	71. Winter Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't expecting this.

 

You rubbed your hands together that were covered up by gloves. You couldn’t touch any one due to your fears of icing them over with your powers. You would probably be feared if you even showed your powers to anyone else. You weren’t even sure of how it happened. Of how you had gotten recruited by the Avengers. But you were scared. You were scared of what might happen to them and how they would act around you once they found out what you could do.

 

“Come on _______. We’re needed.” Bucky called to you.

 

Your face flushed. You had grown to like Bucky during your small stay here, but what scared you was that he use to be the Winter Soldier and he had killed before.

 

“Hey Ice Queen lets go.” Tony called you.

 

You rolled your eyes and followed behind Bucky.

 

“Stark leave her alone. She’s new still.” Bucky said defending you.

  
You felt your heart warm some. Bucky normally didn’t defend you.

 

“She could turn you into ice if you aren’t careful.”

 

“Or you would kill him.” Steve said looking at his best friend.

 

Bucky’s cheeks warmed. “Punk.”

 

“Jerk.” Steve said with a smile.

 

You were of course confused of why Bucky’s cheeks were pink. Could it be that he possibly had feelings for you as well?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“______!” Bucky called for you.

 

You turned your head. “Yes?” You no longer wore gloves because you had control of your powers.

 

Bucky rubbed his normal arm. “I was wondering if you would…. um… if you would like to go out on a date… A movie?”

 

You smiled. You thought it was cute that Bucky was acting this way. You got onto your tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “I would like that.”


	72. Let Your Hair Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint sees another side of you.

 

Clint watched you walk by him. You had been working for Shield for as long as he had and every time that he had seen you, you always had your hair up in a bun. He had never seen it down. You were always so professional and he had to admit it was nice, but he wanted to see a different side of you. A side that said you could have fun. A side of you that said you would let your hair down and have a good old time in a bar.

 

You looked over and saw Clint. You knew that he had been watching you for a while now. You knew that he always watched you and you hadn’t changed in all of the times that you had been around him. You looked back over at the woman that you were with and nodded your head to what she had said.

 

“Good you should let your hair down though.” Natasha said with a smile.

 

You nodded your head. “Of course.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Clint looked around the club that Natasha had invited him to, but he didn’t see her. He wasn’t even sure of what the red haired Russian was up to. Clint turned his head and saw you walking in with Natasha. His eyes widened with what he saw. Your hair was down.

 

You smiled at him. “Hi Clint.”

His face flushed.

 

You grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor which he had no problems with that.

 

 


	73. Summer Nights II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Bucky at Tony's Summer Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Dabble.

You couldn’t believe that you were here. Tony had dragged you to another one of his parties. Something that had to deal with Summer. You hated being at parties. It was just something that you didn’t enjoy. You were just not a party kind of girl, but here you were at a party that had a pool.

 

You picked out something that you would be comfortable in. You had your favorite bikini top on and a pair of jean shorts. You were listening to the music that Tony had decided would be best to have on at this little party of his. Your hips swayed to the music as everyone else was enjoying themselves.

 

You looked over and saw that Bucky had arrived there at the party. You weren’t sure of why Tony had invited the former Winter Soldier. Perhaps it was because of Steve. You didn’t know, or perhaps it was because Tony knew that you had some sort of feelings towards the former winter soldier.

 

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you saw Bucky come your way.

 

“________, dance with me?”

 

You smiled and took his hand. “Of course.”

 

The two of you went onto the dance floor. Perhaps this Summer party wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

 


	74. Vampire Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a mistake.

 

Steve felt out of place in this club that he had gone to. He wasn’t really sure of why he had gone there this time. He didn’t even know why he had even listened to Tony about coming to a place like this. This place was so out of his element. People dressed in barely there clothes. It made him very uncomfortable. He looked over and saw a woman with (color) hair dressed in a skimpy dress walking over towards him. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. God you were a beautiful dame.

 

You stopped in front of him. You smiled at him. “Hello there Soldier.” You said in an British accent.

 

Steve felt his cheeks grow red.

 

“Care to join me for a drink?” You asked a smile gracing your blood red painted lips. You were hungry and this super soldier’s blood would be enough for you. You wouldn’t have to worry about feeding for a while if you had his blood coursing through your veins.

 

Steve didn’t know what to say. He had never had a girl ask him out somewhere.

 

“Come on Soldier.” You batted your eyes. Your hunger was beginning to grow stronger and you were going to need to feed very quickly. You needed to drag him into the alley and drink. “You wouldn’t want to stand a pretty girl up would you?”

 

Steve shook his head. “I’ll join you.”

 

You grabbed his arm with a firm grip and dragged him out of the building. You needed that drink now.

 

Steve had never met a woman as strong as you were. He knew that there had to be something wrong. He had fallen into a trap he felt.

 

You pulled him into the alley forcefully. “I can tell you are thinking it.” You said smirking turning your head towards him. You smiled for the first time actually showing your fangs to him.

 

Steve’s eyes went wide. “You’re a…”

 

“Vampire. Yes.” You said getting close to him. “And that is what you will be as well.” You said jumping up on him. Your lips met the side of his neck your fangs penetrating his neck. You were going to turn him and he would be yours.

 

 


	75. T.G.I.F.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky triggers a memory.

 

Sequel to Last Friday Night.

 

Friday had come again. You still couldn’t remember what had had happened the Friday before, but you tried to not let it bother you too much. After all you were supposed to take everything in stride. But it bothered you. You had too much to drink and you couldn’t even remember what had happened.

 

You took a deep breath going up to the top floor where Tony decided to throw another party. A party to unwind those who had missions earlier on in the week. Which was all of the Avengers. That also included you as well. You sat down next to Natasha tiredly.

 

“Long day?” Natasha asked with a grin.

 

You groaned. “You have no idea.”

 

“Still trying to remember what happened?” She asked with a knowing look.

 

You nodded your head. Of course Natasha would remember what had happened. She was Russian and they could hold their liquor well.

 

Natasha smiled. “I am sure that someone would be able to help you get those memories back from the night before. What do you remember?”

 

“I was dancing on a tabletop.” You said flushing some. Of course that was one of the things that you remembered, but you couldn’t remember anything else after that. You wished that you could hold your alcohol better, like Natasha, but you knew that would never be possible.

 

She hummed in thought. “Well maybe someone will help you.” She looked over in the direction of someone, but you weren’t sure of who she was exactly looking it at. It was either Steve or Bucky that she was looking at.

 

You were hoping that Bucky knew something about what had happened on last Friday night.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

You had a few drinks in you at least this time it wasn’t something so outragious that it would cause problems for you later. But you felt a lot better. You got to unwind and feel at ease. You were actually on the dance floor and you were dancing with Natasha and Clint. You felt eyes on you, but you weren’t sure of who really looking at you. You were just having fun.

 

You felt someone slide up behind you dancing with you. You turned and your eyes widened when you saw who it was. It was none other than Bucky. The very man that you were still very much in love with even though you could not admit your feelings towards him.

 

Bucky’s hands were on your hips causing your breath to hitch. God it felt wonderful being this close to him. Your body arching to his as the two of you danced together. Your hands going behind you touching Bucky’s body.

 

You closed your eyes at the wonderful feeling of having him there.

 

Bucky turned you in his arms. HIs hands went back to your waist as the two of you danced. He leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips.

 

Your eyes widened then slowly slid shut. God. This was what you missed? Your memory of kissing Bucky the week before hit you. You remembered kissing him. Now you were happy that you could remember.

 

 


	76. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki just wants one more night with you.

You paced back and forth in your room. It use to be Loki’s room, but ever since Loki had disappeared. He was assumed to be dead, but that was only up until Thor had found him on Midgard. You were to marry Loki, but it never happened.

 

You weren’t even sure how this happened. The two of you were fairly happy together. You didn’t even know what had happened to Loki. He had gone insane with power. You don’t even know how he could get drunk off of such power like that.

 

You heard a knock on the door. You turned your head and walked towards the door. You opened the door. Your eyes widened when you saw Thor standing there with his brother muzzled. You gasped. You were not expecting to see your Loki bound in such a way. “Thor.”

 

“I am sorry Lady _______.” Thor said softly. “He wished to see you before father decides on what he will do with Loki.”

 

You looked at Loki. “Will he be fine unchained?” You asked softly.

 

“It would be ill advised.”

 

“Thor he won’t hurt me.” You told him.

 

“He has killed _____.”

 

“I know he has. Heimdall told me.” You told Thor shaking your head. “He won’t hurt me. I was to marry him.”

Thor took off the muzzle. “That is the only thing that I can take off. I am not going to take the rest off of him. Father would not be pleased.”

 

You nodded your head. “Thank you, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded his head. “I will allow the two of you to talk.” He said bowing his head leaving you alone with Loki.

 

You looked at Loki. “You wished to see me?” You said cooly smoothing out the green and gold gown that you wore. You still wore his colors even though Odin had allowed you to wear others, but you would always see yourself as Loki’s and no one else’s.

 

“Yes…” He said softly. His voice was coarse from not being in use.

 

“I know what you did Loki.”

 

“Do you still love me?”

 

You snapped your head towards him. Your hair danced around your thin form. Why would he ask such a question like that. “What?”

 

“Do you still love me, _______?” He pleaded. He wanted to know if his future wife still loved him. He knew that he had no claim upon you now with all he had done. He knew that you would probably left him by now and was happy now, but with the colors that you wore, he knew that he still had some kind of hold on you even though it probably wasn’t a strong hold on you.

 

You looked away from him. “I will always love you Loki, but I cannot put myself through that pain that you put me through.” You told him. “I thought you were dead and only to find out that you wanted to take over a world. Midgard? Do you know how bad that makes me look. I still wear your colors.”

 

Loki swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He should have known that this was coming. “I didn’t mean to shame you.”

 

“No of course. You thought that you would be better than your brother.” You shook your head. “You know that you will never see me again after today.” You felt tears beginning to spill from your eyes. “Is that why you wished to see me one last time to spend one last night with me? Odin could have you killed. You know that.”

“I would never put you through that pain.” He told you softly walking towards you. The chains that were around his legs clanged against one another. He hated that sound.

 

You hated it too. It made Loki. Your precious Loki look more and more like the prisoner that he had become. Facing perhaps death. “You wouldn’t? But your father would.”

 

“He’s not my father.” Loki hissed.

 

“He raised you Loki. He will always be your father even if he isn’t your birth father. He treated you the way that a son should. Not the way that Laufey had treated you. Sentencing you to death. Odin can still do that. You must say you are sorry. Repent for what you did.”

 

“I can not do that…” He brought his hand up and stroked your cheek lightly brushing the tears that had fallen from your eyes. He couldn’t stand seeing you his maiden cry. All because he was jealous of his older brother. Someone who wasn’t really his brother. Loki kissed your lips softly. He was just glad that he was able to spend one more day with you. He was hoping that he would be able to see you again. He wouldn’t let this night go to waste though.

 

 


	77. It Was supposed to be Just a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were only going to kiss Clint on the forehead.

Clint Barton/Reader

 

You had come back to the tower from a mission that your boss had sent you on. You sadly were tired. More than what you should have been. You stopped in the flat that you shared with Clint and Natasha. You saw a lump on the couch. Your arched your eyebrow. You knew right away who it was. It was your blond haired archer. You shook your head.

 

You walked over to him. He must’ve fallen asleep waiting up for you. You walked towards him quietly trying not to wake him. He after all was a bear if you woke him for no reason at all. You stopped before him and grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch. It wasn’t the first time that someone had fallen asleep on the couch. You unfolded it and layed it over his sleeping form. You leaned down to kiss his forehead, but you were stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around you and pulled you down.

 

You squeaked.

 

Clint lips found your shoulder. “You thought I was asleep.”

 

Your cheeks flushed. “Yes…”

 

Clint laughed lightly and held you close to him. He didn’t want to part with you. He had waited for you to return for a while now. You had been gone for almost a week and he missed having that closeness with you. He liked having you curled up next to him. Being able to touch you.

 

“You just wanted to trap me here didn’t you?”

 

Clint chuckled  lightly. “Maybe.”

 

You shook your head and curled up to him.

 

“I missed you.”

  
“I missed you too baby.” 


	78. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dress up in a sexy costume

Halloween had come and Tony had decided that it was time for a party. Not just any kind of party. A halloween party. Something fun for the Avengers to join in on. Sadly of course you had a hard time coming up with a costume to wear. You had to think about it long and hard and you knew what you wanted to be. You wanted to be Alice from Alice in Wonderland. But you didn’t know which version to go for since you knew that there were quite a few costumes for the fandom.

 

You had chosen something that of course would turn heads. But you were only interested in one of the guys and that was your boyfriend Steve. He was going as an army personel. You didn’t even tell him what you were going as. Just because you wanted it to be a surprise for him. After all the man hardly had that many surprises any more since he had become more and more in tune with the world around him. Which of course was a very good sign. It meant that he was almost done with the past even though it probably wouldn’t fully leave him.

 

You fixed your hair and put the small hat on your head. You moved back away from the mirror and looked at your costume. You didn’t like the Alice costumes that they had, but you had found on that belonged in with the Alice in Wonderland theme. You were dressed in a sexy mad hatter costume. You had to admit that you looked fairly ravashing in it. You of course knew Steve would be flustered since he had never been around you before when you were dressed like this. You were always the modest one out of the women that he knew that worked for Shield.

 

You fixed your makeup making sure that it looked right on you. You were more than ready to go up to the upper floor of the Avenger Tower to party with Tony and the others. You slipped out of your room and walked towards the elevator. You weren’t really sure of how Steve was going to react to what you were wearing, but you hoped that it wouldn’t be too bad.

 

You got into the elevator.

 

“Avenger floor Miss?” Jarvis asked.

 

“That would be correct.” You said to Jarvis.

 

The elevator went to the Avenger floor.

 

You nervously went into the room. You gasped at what you saw. Pepper really outdid herself this time with this little party. You looked around and saw that your friends all took Halloween to heart this time. You were happy to see that.

 

You looked around to see if you could find your boyfriend Steve. You knew that he was there somewhere. Your eyes landed on him finally. He was with Bucky. A smile came to your lips. You slowly walked towards him unsure of what he was going to say when he saw your costume.

 

Bucky let out a whistle.

 

Steve turned his head and the look on his face was something that you were of course looking forward to. A loss expression was on his face.

 

You laughed lightly.

 

“_____. What… what are you wearing?”

 

“My costume. Mad hatter.” You said with a small smile.

 

Steve’s cheeks went pink. “I thought that you would wear something different.”

 

You shook your head. “Nah. I thought that I would wear something nice for halloween.”

Steve swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

 

“Am I not pretty?”

  
Steve sucked the air in through his teeth. He leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips. “Beautiful.” He said softly. 


	79. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is in full winter soldier mode and you are the only one that can bring him out of it.

You heard yelling and something or someone being thrown. You darted out of your room. You weren’t sure of what had happened. What ever it was it concerned you a lot more than what it should have been. You opened the door and saw Steve looking fairly beaten up. Your eyes widened when you saw that Bucky had a gun in his hand.

 

“_____, get out of here.” Steve called out to you. He didn’t want to see you get hurt. He wanted to make sure that you would be alright.

 

You slowly began to walk towards them. “Bucky.” You said softly being very careful not to step on any of the broken glass that was littering the floor with your bare feet. You were very concerned.

 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” Bucky no Winter Soldier said turning his attention to you.

 

Your eyes widened in fear. You knew about the Winter Soldier. You didn’t know how to deal with him. Not like this. Not in a dangerous scene. “Bucky.” You said again walking towards him.

 

“Who the hell is Bucky!” He yelled his anger showing through.

 

“_______. Get away he is going to hurt you.” Steve called out to you.

 

You looked over your shoulder at Steve. You smiled a small sad smile. “I’ll be fine Steve.”

 

Steve watched you carefully as you made your way to The Winter Soldier. He still had no idea of how his best friend had turned into the Winter Soldier again. It scared him.

 

You walked over to him and did one thing that Steve would be afraid to do. You shyly reached your hand out to him. You weren’t really sure of how Bucky was going to react to you doing this to him. After all you were his girlfriend. You wanted to bring him back. You felt him grab your arm tightly in his normal hand. “Bucky… It’s me.”

 

“I don’t know who you are.” He growled out.

 

“Yes you do.” You brought yourself closer to him. You brought your other hand up and stroked his face.

 

Bucky’s blue eyes widened. He remembered this touch. The soft caress of a woman. He knew who this was. He knew who you are.

 

You leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

“______.” He asked softly removing his hand from yours.

 

“Yes…”

 

Bucky swallowed thickly. “I didn’t….”

 

You put your finger to his lips. “I know. Something triggered you.”

 

“I…”

 

“Darling it’s alright.” You kissed him softly on the lips. You were just glad that he was alright, even though it was going to take some work to make sure that the Winter Soldier wouldn’t rear his ugly head again.

 

 


	80. Just A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has yet kissed you.

 

You and Sam had been dating for a while now. Three months and Sam hadn’t come out and kissed you yet. Needlessly enough to say you were agitated that he hadn’t kissed you yet. After all you were his girlfriend, unless Sam was well not straight. You were worried about him being gay. After all you were with him and it would hurt you a lot. Too much in fact. Way too much. You were in love with him. Perhaps a little too much in love with him. But you weren’t sure. Not really.

 

You were on another date with Sam. You could only hope that he would kiss you tonight. If he didn’t well… well you would. You would be the one that kissed him. You just weren’t sure if he wanted to kiss you yet.

 

The two of you were walking slowly towards the direction of your apartment. Well you liked to call it a flat since well you weren’t really from America to begin with. You were actually there on a visa studying in college. Sam of course had told you many many times that he was lucky to have met you. But you were thinking otherwise.

 

You shyly looked over at Sam and saw that he was trying to think something through. Whatever it was you weren’t sure if you really wanted to know what he was thinking.

 

The two of you stopped outside of the door of your flat.

 

You turned and faced Sam. “I had a good time Sam.” You said with a smile.

 

Sam smiled. “I am glad.”

  
You leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips. You pulled away. You saw the smile that was on his face. It was goofy, but it was Sam. “I will see you later.” You said before going into your flat. You looked out the window and laughed at how he acted. He was adorkable and he was yours. 


	81. Ending Up Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stops you and talks to you.

 

You rubbed your face. You just couldn’t take it any more. Your recent boyfriend had broken up with you because you wouldn’t put out for him and well needlessly enough to say left you to go to some hussy that would put out for him.

 

You felt the tears leave your eyes. The voices in your head kept saying that no man would want you. You were worthless. You weren’t good enough for anyone. Not even where you worked you were any good. You knew that you weren’t worthless, but your mind told you otherwise.

 

You had been battling depression for a while now and the voices tended to get out of hand often. You just didn’t see yourself with a future let alone with a man that loved you.

 

You rushed to your bathroom and dug through your medicine chest. You knew what you were looking for. Something so dangerous for you to get your hands on. You found your blades that you kept hidden. No one knew about them. You fumbled with the case with shaky hands. You opened the case and pulled out one of your blades.

 

You didn’t even hear someone knocking on the door. Or even someone calling your name. The voices that were inside of your head were really loud drowning out anyone and anything that made noise. You were too drawn into what you were about to do. No one would be able to stop you. No one would miss you. No one would know that you were gone. No one would care.

 

You didn’t even know that the person that was at the door had heard you. They had heard your loud crying. You didn’t even know you were crying that loud. Your hands were shaking as you brought the blade to the inner part of your wrist. You couldn’t believe that you were allowing yourself to do this to yourself. But it was something that your brain kept telling you to do.

 

The door slammed open. There sood Steve Rogers. One of your friends. “_____.” He called out. His blue eyes were wide. He sounded like he was winded.

 

Your eyes shot to his. Your hand that held onto the blade shook.

 

Steve was trying to process what you were doing. He didn’t want to see you do something like this to yourself. You were too beautiful of a woman to do something like this to yourself.

 

“Steve…”

 

“_____. What are you doing?” His voice came out like a whisper.

 

You dropped the blade. You couldn’t bring yourself to do this. Not when someone was there.

 

“____.”

 

You looked away from him. “I am sorry.”

 

“_____ what would cause you to do this?”

 

“I am a nobody. No one will want me. Hell my boyfriend left me.”

 

“_____ that is where you are wrong.”

 

You looked up at him sharply. “What?”

 

“Please.” He pulled you into his arms. “Please don’t do this to yourself again.”

 

Your face flushed. Steve was pleading with you not to do this again.

 

“Please.”

 

You nodded your head. “I will try.”

  
Steve pressed a soft kiss to your temple. 


	82. Everything To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are everything to Pierto.

You were running late for work and needlessly enough to say that if you were late for work again your boss, who happened to be the famous Tony Stark would not be so pleased with this. But he was very calm about this after all he didn’t care what time the workers showed up as long as the work was done. You actually worked in the tower since Tony had decided to move some of the things there.

 

You felt a burst of wind beside you and you shrieked.

 

A man stopped and looked back at you. He was at the doors of the Avengers Tower.

 

Your cheeks flushed. You knew who he was. You never had a chance to meet him. Quicksilver was his name and he was the new member to the team. You saw that he  had a cheeky smile on his lips before he disappeared. You shook your head and went inside. You knew that you wouldn’t be seeing him for a while now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Quicksilver accidentally ran into you knocking your files out of your hands.

 

You squeaked as the papers flew around.

 

Quicksilver ran and caught each paper before they fell onto the floor. He looked at you with wide blue eyes. “Sorry about that.”

 

Your cheeks flushed. “It’s fine.”

 

Quicksilver handed you the papers back. “Pierto.”

 

“______.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Quicksilver had known you for a few months now. He couldn’t help, but look at you with wide blue eyes. He had known his feelings for you growing as the time that the two of you spent together. He was going to have to tell you that he had feelings for you, but you had admitted that you liked him more than a friend. “What? Say that again.”

 

You grinned at the priceless look that was on his face. “I like you, Pietro.” You said with a smile.

 

Quicksilver’s face flushed. “I like you too, _______.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Pietro!” You yelled after him.

 

Quicksilver stopped and looked over at you.

 

You walked over to him and pulled on his shirt. You placed a soft kiss on his lips. You pulled back from him. “Just be careful out there.”

 

“I will.” He told you with a smile before he ran off.

 

You giggled lightly and pressed your fingers to your lips. You were glad that you were able to sneak a kiss in on him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Quicksilver had took you out dancing. He knew how much you had loved dancing and thought that this was going to be a proper date for you two.

 

Your hands were planted firmly around his neck as the two of you danced slowly together. “Thank you for this.” You told him softly.

 

Quicksilver smiled at you. “Anything for you.” He said placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

 

You smiled at the simple gesture from him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Quicksilver sat across from you. He nervously fidgeted in his seat.

 

You looked up at him. “What’s wrong Pietro?” You asked him softly. It was bothering you that he wasn’t really saying much and he looked more scared than he normally did.

 

He looked up at you nervously. “I have something to ask you, _____.”

 

You looked into his blue eyes.

 

“_____….” He got up from his seat and kneeled down in front of you. “Will you marry me?”

 

Your eyes widened. “Yes! A million times yes.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Quicksilver looked at you. He was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. You. He was marrying you today. And it was a happy day for you.

 

“I do.” You said you vow to him.

 

“I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

 

Quicksilver kissed your cherry red lips.

 

“May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Pietro Maximoff.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had been feeling off lately. You couldn’t place what it was. You just thought that it was just a stomach bug, but you had made an appointment to see the doctor and he had given you the news. You and Pietro were expecting.

 

Now you were sitting and waiting for your husband to come home. You heard the classic noise of someone running which was none other than your husband.

 

Quicksilver stopped and looked at you. “How are you feeling honey?”

 

“Pietro darling I have something to tell you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“What… I’m gonna…” Pietro tried to form more words, but he couldn’t come up with anything. He then promptly fainted.

 

You gasped and then laughed lightly. This was going to be an interesting journey for the both of you that was for sure.

 

 


	83. Hydra Is A...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is given an order and he says no.

Bucky had known you for a while now thanks to Steve introducing the two of you. You were Steve’s girl. Bucky was happy that Steve had gotten a girlfriend. It took him a while, but he was glad to see his best friend happy with a woman that he loved.

 

But Bucky hadn’t been expecting this. Well at least not this soon. He knew that some Hydra agents were tailing him thinking that he was still the Winter Soldier doing their bidding. And he had gotten caught on purpose knowing that the Hydra agents that took him in would put him on another mission.

 

“You will make Captain Rogers suffer.” One of the men  said in a thick Russian accent.

 

“What is the mission?” Bucky asked slipping into his Winter Soldier form. Not really forgetting who he was.

 

The man who had spoke to him handed him a file.

 

Bucky’s eyes widened.

 

“She is your mission.”

 

The picture was none other than you. Hydra had found out about you even though you and Steve tried to hide your relationship, Hydra had still found out. This was bad.

 

“She is your mission to making Captain Rogers suffer.”

 

Bucky felt his anger rise. He wouldn’t kill you. “No.”

 

The two men looked at him like he had grown a second head.

 

“I will not be killing her.”

 

“What!”

 

“I will be killing you though.” Bucky said with a menacing smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bucky returned with a smile on his face. He met up with you and Steve.

 

You looked over at Bucky and looked at him in confusion. “What is up with you Bucky?”

 

Bucky laughed lightly. He wasn’t going to let you on about this. “Nothing, _____. Absolutely nothing.”

 

You and Steve looked at one another and shrugged your shoulders.


	84. Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dress up for a company party.

 

Shield thought it would be wise after having so much stuff happening that they would have a party. Not just any kind of party. A Halloween Party. Thanks to Coulson being the director of Shield now it was much easier to have a party among coworkers.

 

You pulled on the skirts of your costume. A red hood covered your locks as you walked into the home office. Seeing your friends that you worked with in costumes was something majorly different to you. But you had to admit that you would enjoy this.

 

You weren’t expecting to see so many of your friends in the costumes. Steve was dressed as a pirate which was very off, but it seemed to suit him. Your eyes landed on the brown haired man that stood next to Steve. You felt your face flush.

 

Bucky Barnes dressed as a vampire. He went as far as wearing golden colored contacts. It made him look more sexy to you. You didn’t dare admit it to yourself that you liked Bucky Barnes. Because of everything that he had gone through in the past two years well made it hard on everyone else. But worse on him.

 

Bucky laughed at something Steve had said. Bucky’s golden eyes fell onto your form and he stopped laughing. His eyes widened as he looked at you taking in your form in the little red riding hood costume that you wore.

 

You felt self conscious wearing this costume now. You felt the skirt was much much more shorter than what it was. Like you were showing everything. Your cheeks went pink. You hadn’t even noticed Steve pushing Bucky.

 

Bucky began to walk towards you. “Hey Red.” He said making a comment at your costume.

  
Your cheeks went even redder if it was possible. “Hey Bucky.”

 

“I like your costume, _____.”

 

“I like yours too Bucky.”

 

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “_____.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

You nodded your head. “Yes.”

 

The two of you danced around on the dance floor. You had to admit that it was a good idea to dress like red riding hood because it got Bucky to ask you to dance.

 

 


	85. Save the Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki share the last dance together.

 

You felt out of place here at this ball. You were invited by Odin’s youngest son, Loki to this ball. You weren’t really sure of why Loki had asked you to join him at the ball. It was as if he was wishing to court you.

 

The women that were there were dressed to the nines. Something that you yourself had to force yourself into.

 

You were wearing Loki’s colors since it was he who asked you. You saw Loki standing next to his brother Thor. You were looking shyly at him. You knew what he had asked you when he had invited you to this ball. You were supposed to have the last dance with him. Yeah sure he had to put a lot of pressure onto you. He must’ve liked you if he was making you have the last dance with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki came down the stairs towards you. His green eyes were locked upon your green clad form. He had a smile on his pale face. “Dance with me ____.”

 

You shyly took his hand and he whisked you away onto the dance floor.

 

“I am glad that you joined the ball, ____.” He said in a hushed tone.

 

Your cheeks began to turn pink.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come.”

 

“I know it is not my thing Loki, but I couldn’t decline your request.” You told him with a soft smile.

“I am glad that you didn’t.”

 

Your hand tightened its grip on his shoulder.

 

“Thor thought you wouldn’t come.”

 

“I proved him wrong didn’t I?”

 

Loki nodded his head.

 

You hadn’t even noticed that the two of you had danced your way right out of the hall and outside to the garden area.

 

“You look stunning, ____.”

 

You felt the blood rush to your face. “Thank you…”

 

Loki did something that you weren’t expecting though. His cool pale lips met your red painted ones in a soft kiss.

  
Perhaps you saving the last dance for him was a good thing. You had gotten a kiss from the man that you cared so much about. 


	86. Can't Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky for some reason can't stay away from you.

 

Bucky had been watching you for a while now. He had no idea who you were, but he knew your face. He had no idea where he known you from. But he felt like he needed to watch over you in more ways than one.

 

Bucky continued to  follow you as you were on your way to work. He was trying to get his memory to trigger. Something anything. Something that would help him remember who he was and why he felt like he should stay with you.

 

He watched you go through your normal day. He was trying to figure something out. He tilted his head to the side and saw that you were talking to someone that he knew. Someone that he had tried to kill. Natasha Romanoff. You worked for Shield which meant that you knew more than what he knew. He just wasn't sure what you knew. After all you were someone that he needed to follow.

 

He watched you with wide blue eyes. You seemed to fit right in. You seemed to be in a place that he could never be in himself. He knew that he was going to have to watch you. He had a feeling that someone was going to be following you and that someone was going to try to harm you in some way.

 

He would watch you until that he felt the feeling of that you were in danger would go away. Perhaps he would be able to figure out who he really was.

 

 


	87. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bucky try to catch your eye.

 

Loki and Bucky were not sure of how to redeem themselves for what they had done in the past. The only thing that the two of them could really come up with was helping the Avengers  out when they needed it. But it wasn’t always the case.

 

Not now anyways. Not when they had a new team member. That member happened to be a beautiful woman. You.

 

You were the newest member to the Avengers and your gifts that you brought to the group was that you were a very skilled fighter. Both boys of course had fallen for your charms.

 

You remembered when you met both of the boys. They were both shell shocked when they first met you. You really thought that the two of them had gotten a crush on you which wasn’t meant to be. You after all didn’t want a relationship.

 

Loki had shown you the skills that he had with his magic and he was trying to prove that he was the right man for you. Which in your eyes yes in a way yes he was, but you saw him as a friend at that moment.

 

Bucky was showing his skills off to you that he was trying to get rid of, but trying to prove himself to you. He was trying to make the point to you that he was a better man than Loki.

 

You shook your head. You only saw the both of them as your friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

 

“She likes me more.” Loki said baring his teeth at the former Winter Soldier.

 

“No she doesn’t want a god. She wants me.” Bucky snarled.

 

You groaned. They were fighting over you again. This always seemed to happen while you had gone out on your own missions. You cleared your throat.

 

Both boys looked at you with wide eyes.

 

One pair of green and one pair of blue. Both looking at you like you were the goddess among men to them.

 

“Really? Every damn time that I leave?” You question the two of them.

 

“_____. We must know who you like more.” Loki said pleading with his green eyes.

 

You crossed your arms. “You cannot be serious. I am not a dateable person. I like the both of you. You are my friends.’

Both men went silent.

 

“You need to give me time.”

 

“We can do that.” Bucky said.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Thank you.”

  
Bucky and Loki watched you go. They could only hope that you would make a choice between the two of them to get them to stop fighting and thinking who was the better man for you. 


	88. You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has something to tell you.

 

Based loosely on the song You’re It.

 

Tony had spent almost all his life looking for a woman that could put up with him. Pepper left him and he thought that no one else would put up with his problems. He had forgotten that you had been through everything that he had ever done. You supported him through the worst of things.

 

He had always tried to keep you close to him. He wanted it to remain that way. He brought his phone up to his ear as he heard it ring. He was waiting for you to answer the phone. He really wanted to talk to you.

 

“Hello?”

 

“_____.”

 

“Tony what’s wrong?” You asked him softly. Your voice was laced over with concern.

 

“I need you to come over. I have to ask you something.”

 

“I will be there soon.” You told Tony.

 

“Thank you.”

 

With that being said Tony hung up the phone and nervously waited for you to come to the tower. He had been thinking this question for a while now. He really needed you closer to him. He knew that you would most likely say yes.

 

“Tony!” You called out for him.

 

“In here.” He said loud enough for you to hear him.

 

You came into the room.

 

Tony took in the sight of you. He loved looking at you. You were a beautiful woman and he was happy to have you by his side.

 

“Tony what was so important that I needed to rush out my door.” You said running your hand through your messy hair. It looked like you had gotten up when he had called you.

 

“I have to ask you something.”

 

“Which is what Tony?”

 

“Will you move into the tower with me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Will you?”

 

“Tony are you certain that you want me to move into the tower with you.”

 

Tony moved quickly across the room. “Yes, I have thought about it for a long time.”

 

“Why?” You pressed. You wanted to know why he was just now asking you this and not before.

 

“You’ve always been there for me.”

 

“Yes, Tony because no one else would and I am your best friend. I would always be there for you no matter what.”

 

“You’re it.”

 

“What.”

 

Tony leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips.

 

Your eyes fluttered shut. You had always wondered what it was like to kiss Tony. And you finally had gotten the chance to do so.

 

“You’re it. You always have been and always will be.”

 

You smiled.

 

Tony pressed another kiss onto your lips.

 

 


	89. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tries to make a good first impression

Natasha was very nervous. And she was an assassin. That was something that she never did. She was never afraid of meeting people. But then again she killed for a living. But this, this was something completely different. She was meeting your brother. And he had no idea that his own sister, you, were gay, and not straight like he thought that you were.

You looked over at your girlfriend and saw that she was nervous. You shook your head lightly. “Natasha it will be fine.”

“He’s your brother.”

You chuckled lightly. “You will be fine Tash.” You said, as you pulled up the driveway that was leading up to your brother’s house. You killed the engine to your car.

“How can you be so sure?” She questioned you.

“Because you have killed people, Tash. You don’t have to be scared.” You got out of the car. “Come on. My brother wants to meet you.”

Natasha came out of the car.

You took her hand and walked up the pathway. You knocked on the door once the two of you had reached it.

Your brother opened the door. He looked almost like you, but he was taller than you. “_____.”

“Hey (brother’s name).”

He grinned. “Come on in.”

The two of you went inside.

“So this is the famous Natasha that I’ve been hearing so much about.”

Natasha’s cheeks flushed. So you had been talking to your brother about her.

 

“Yes, (brother’s name).” You said with a smile. “Tash is my girlfriend.”

Your brother looked at you. “I should’ve known.” He said with a cheeky smile. “You should’ve come out sooner sister.”

You rubbed the back of your arm. “I’m sorry.”

Your brother waved his hand. “It’s fine.” Your brother looked at Natasha. “Just take care of my baby sister.”

Natasha nodded her head. “I will.”

  
Perhaps this wasn’t so bad having your girlfriend come home with you and meeting your brother. You watched the two of them interact with one another. This was good. This was very good.


	90. Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky saves you from some Hydra agents.

It was Halloween and you decided that this was the best time to dress up as something that you had never been. You decided to dress as the Winter Soldier. After all it had been a year since what had happened and well it was Halloween so you didn’t see the problem with it. Not at all.

 

You grinned as you looked in the mirror. You were going to be meeting up with your friends at the party that you were supposed to be going to and well you couldn’t wait to go to it. You grabbed your id and slipped into your pocket before heading out.

 

Little that you knew that you had someone following you. Three men dressed in black clothes. They thought that you were who they were looking for which was none other than the Winter Soldier.

 

“Halt.”

 

You stopped. You could have sworn that the accent was German. You turned and gasped. Oh boy were you in some trouble. This was the one thing that you hadn’t been expecting.You shrieked when a gun went off and watched the man that had spoken to you fall to the ground dead.

 

“Let her go.” A deep voice that made a shiver go down your spine. He sounded mysterious and well that was hot to you.

 

You turned and gasped. It was the real Winter Soldier.

 

“You!” The man yelled.

 

He looked at you. “Go.” He told you.

 

“But…”

 

“Just go.”

 

You nodded your head and ran towards the Halloween party. You heard the screams coming from the agents that were following you and you knew that those men were dead. You were lucky enough to be alive. You were very thankful that the real Winter Soldier saved you from Hydra. Perhaps one day you would know who he really was.

 

 


	91. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel at home.

 

Loosely based on the song Arms by Christina Perri.

 

You felt your heart pounding in your chest. You had been close to Loki for a while now. You were always out of place. You were a female warrior and you didn’t quite fit in with Thor’s group of friends, but you fit in with Loki. The two of you were outcasts in the group. He had his magic and you had yours as well. You were currently reading a book, but seeing Loki over the book made your heart pound.

 

Loki looked over at you as you read your book that you had on your lap. He had to admit that you looked beautiful just sitting there and being a book worm like you always were. He would never admit it that he had feelings for you.

 

You looked up and tilted your head to the side. “Loki what is it?” You questioned him. You were curious of why he was staring at you like this.

 

Loki smiled. “Come with me?”  
  


“Where?” You asked as you closed your book.

 

Loki offered his hand to you.

 

You took his hand and he pulled you up onto your feet.

 

Loki led you away from where you were sitting and some place special. He hadn’t shown you the place that he was taking you to yet. It was a very special place. He wanted to take you some place where the two of you could see the moon come up.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki led you to his favorite place.

 

You gasped at the beauty of it. “Loki.”  
  


“What do you think?”

 

You grinned and moved forward resting your hands on the railing and looking out over Asgard. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Loki came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you.

 

You leaned back against him. You felt your heart rate go up. You loved being in Loki’s arms. You then realized something. You were helplessly in love with him and you had no idea how to tell him that you loved him.

  
Loki pressed a soft kiss on the top of your head. He felt like he was more at home with you in his arms. Perhaps one day he would get the gull to tell you that he was in love with you. He just needed to figure out how to tell you. 


	92. My Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loses you.

 

Steve Rogers didn’t think that it would come to this. He didn’t think that it would come to you being in his arms almost dying. He was hoping that you would be able to live through this. “Hold on ____.”  
  


You coughed and blood dribbled down from your pale pink lips. You had taken a shot to the chest for Steve and you already knew that this wasn’t going to end well for you. “Steve.” You said softly. Your voice was hoarse and weak. You felt cold. You put your hand against his cheek. “I am sorry.”

 

“____….”

 

“I’m dying Steve.”

 

“No, ____. Please hold on….”

 

“I wish I could.” You said before you began to cough again.

 

“____... “

 

“Yes Steve…”  
  


“I wanted to tell you something….”

 

“And what would that be?” You said gripping onto his arm.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too…” You said weakly.

 

“____.” He knew that you were getting weaker.

 

“Hold me Steve…”

 

Steve held you in his arms. This was the second woman that he was losing. First Peggy and now you. He couldn’t bear that.

 

You felt your eyes grow heavier. “It’s not your…. fault….”

 

Steve gasped when he felt you stop moving. He allowed his tears to fall from his eyes. He only wished that he could have been able to save you, but you had lost everything. You had risked your life to save his.

 

 


	93. Pug For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets you a nice surprise.

 

Steve looked at all of the dogs that were in the pound. He knew what animals that you liked. He knew that you liked pugs. He was just trying to find the best one for you. He was getting it as a surprise for your birthday. He just hoped that you would like the surprise that he had for you.

 

He smiled when he saw the perfect pug for you. He pointed at it. “I will take this one.”

 

The man at the pound smiled at you. “It’s yours.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

You were busy working on your computer trying to finish up the term paper that was due. You weren’t sure if it was good enough to pass for the term, but you were going to try your damnedest. You hadn’t heard anything from Steve yet, so it was kind of hard to figure out when he was coming by. You hoped that perhaps that he would be there soon.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

You looked up from your computer and pushed your brainy specks up your nose before getting up. You brushed your pant legs and walked towards the door. You looked through the peephole and smiled. There was Steve waiting for you. You opened the door. “Steve.” You said with a grin.

 

“____.”

 

You saw a box in his hand. Why did he have a pound box in his hand.  You moved out of the way to allow him to come in.

 

“____, I got you something.”

 

You looked at him as you shut the door. “What is it?”

 

He opened the box and allowed you to look inside.

 

“Oh my god… Steve… You got me a pug.”

 

He smiled at you. “I thought that you wanted a pug and I got you one.”

 

You grinned and got onto your tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. “Thank you. Oh thank you.”

 

 


	94. Headstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate Clint.

You were known as a headstrong woman, but you were supposed to be trained by Clint Barton. But you didn’t want that. You didn’t want to do. You didn’t want to be trained by Clint Barton. He was a pain in the ass. You hated it when you were in the same room as him.

 

“Come on Agent _____.” Clint said with a voice that held authority in it.

 

“Oh fuck off Barton.” You shouted at him.

 

“No you are supposed to be training.” He told you.

 

You crossed your arms. “No.”

 

“You aren’t going to follow my orders?”

 

You snorted. “No. Why should I? I rather follow Natasha’s orders then yous.”

 

“Natasha is on a mission and you are supposed to be training with me while she is away. Which means you should be following what I tell you.”

 

“And you can go to hell.” You told him putting your hands on your hips. Your glance was narrowed at him.

 

“You are following my orders.”

 

“Over my dead body.” Your phone began to ring. You picked it up and saw that it was none other than the red haired agent calling you. You had answered it and she had told you that you needed to train. You groaned. You hug up your phone and looked at him. “Okay. I will train with you.”

 

 


	95. Please Don't- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out that the reader is dealing with self-harm

The voices… you couldn’t take it any more… the voices had always been there. They would never leave you alone. Voices telling you bad things about yourself. Telling you how useless you were. How pathetic you were. How ugly you were. How you should kill yourself. Rid the world of yourself. No one really cared about you. Never once. The medicines that they put you on didn’t work or made them worse. Something that the doctors would never understand.

 

That’s what lead you to the bathroom this time. The voices. You couldn’t even get them to stop now. You opened the drawer and pulled out your razor blade that you kept hidden.

 

“Y/N!?” You heard Steve yelling for you.

 

No, Steve stay away… He needed to stay away. He didn’t care about you. No one did. You couldn’t even get the guy that you liked to like you back. He had friend zoned you. You couldn’t take friendzone. Not with Steve.

 

Kill yourself. Rid yourself from the world. Save someone from your stupidity. You brought your hand over your wrist gripping the blade tightly in your fingers. You closed your eyes feeling the tears come to your eyes.

 

“Y/n!” Steve yelled again hoping that you would answer him.

 

You pressed the blade onto your already marred flesh. This time there was no turning back. You brought the blade across your wrist. You felt the burn from you tearing into your flesh.

 

“Y/N!” You heard Steve again.

 

You hoped he would stop yelling for you. You didn’t want him to see you like this. Not now. Not this low. You dragged the blade against your skin again feeling it tear into your flesh again. The voices began to dull away. You couldn’t hear them as strong.

 

“Y/N!”

 

You heard the pounding on the door. You felt tears slip from your eyes. You hadn’t realized that  you had begun sobbing.

 

The door flung open. “Y/N!” Steve looked down and saw you on the floor. “Y/N…”

 

You looked up with wide eyes. Blood dripping down your arm. You had yet to make a fatal cut that would kill you. The ones that you had made were more of surface cuts than anything.

 

Steve kneeled down to you and took the blade from you and threw it into the sink. He reached under the sink and pulled out a towel. He pressed it against your wound trying to slow down the bleeding. “Y/N… why?” He asked softly.

 

You looked up at him with wide eyes. You never wanted him to know about this. You couldn’t tell him. You couldn’t tell him why you did this.

 

“Y/N… Please tell me why…” He asked pleading with you. He wanted to know why you cut. He wanted to know why you would harm yourself in such a way.

 

You looked down ashamed. “I’ve been hurting lately… feeling  ashamed.” You let out a soft sigh. “I don’t feel useful.”

 

“Y/N… why didn’t you talk to someone…”

 

“The voices… they wouldn’t let me… I don’t think anyone would understand.”

 

“Let me help you Y/N.” He said holding you to him.

 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. Steve wanted to help you. He really wanted to help you. “Okay…”

 

“You’ll come to me?”

 

“Yes…”

 

 


	96. Only In Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and you have a little meeting again

You had been Loki’s intended and still was. But he had gone rogue and you had heard from Thor that Loki was still very much alive and had gone on trial for what he did on Midgard. You didn’t want to believe that your Loki would do that. You always saw him as a bright young prince that you loved dearly. The young prince that would sneak out of his room and sneak to yours sneaking you out so you two could go and look at the stars.

 

But this just shook you to the core to think that your Loki would do this. No he couldn’t. You slowly walked towards the cell where your intended was at. Your gown swished around your ankles as you walked. Your hair was pulled up in an intro cute style that Frigga had done for you since you had been staying at the palace. Your hands were clasped together nervously. What was to happen when he saw you?

 

You stopped in front of his cell and he was sitting there reading a book. Your eyes scanned over him. “Loki…” You said softly.

 

Loki looked up at you with wide green eyes. What were you doing here? He thought that you would have moved on by now. But no here you were dressed a fine green and gold gown that matched his colors. Something that you always wore when you had became his intended all of those years ago. “Y/N…”

 

“Loki… is it true?” You asked softly.

 

“Y/N… I was making a place for us to rule.”  
  


You scoffed. “You told me years ago you never wanted to be king. You didn’t want to have that responsibility.” You said shaking your head. “You said you would only take the throne if your brother Thor was not ready…”

 

“Y/N…”  
  


You shook your head. “No… why would you go to Midgard? They have their own lives… you killed many by waging war. According to Thor.”

 

Loki scoffed. “And you rather listen to my idiot brother than your fiance?”

 

You rolled your eyes. “But he states the truth. You aren’t my Loki.”

 

Loki stood up and pressed his hand against the glass looking at you. “I am your Loki.”

 

“My Loki wouldn’t do that.”

 

“I was torchered Y/N.”

 

You looked at him with sad eyes. “I will be back.” You said softly.

 

“Y/N…”  
  


“I promise…” You said turning on your heels. You just couldn’t be there now. You rushed out of there. Loki was torchered. You were going to have to tell Thor that there was still some hope for Loki.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests on here and on my tumblr page at Lunarsaturn88


End file.
